Suspicious Circumstances
by A Pencil in her hand
Summary: Beauty and the Beast. The 39 Clues. These two books have nothing in common...or do they? This fanfiction is what you might call a melding of the two stories. Read the tale, solve the mystery, and save the castle. Oh, and review! :D Please. :)
1. Chapter 1

___**(A N) **  
_

___**This is the very first 39 clues fanfiction story I have ever attempted, so please go easy on the newbie! :D **_

___**A HUGE shout out to my fantastic Beta reader, LovelySOS! You should ALL read her stories, they're amazing! :) **_

___**Let the story...BEGIN! **_

___Adrian Kabra. The name sent shivers down my spine, and I wished selfishly I could turn back. But I couldn't._

___Not now. Dan needed me..._

I should probably rewind a bit and begin again at the start of my story.

My grandmother was always telling me not to leave out important details when I tell stories, and there are a lot of those in this one.

Well, here I go.

My grandmother, Grace, was an amazing person. She even adopted my brother Dan and I when our parents died in a fire years ago, and despite the high taxes given by Lord Adrian, and having virtually no money, Grace always found a way to keep us warm and happy. She also adored her work. What work, you ask?

Grace Cahill is a spy.

Correction...was.

I hate that word. 'Was'.

A short while back, a lot of the nobles who went into Lord Adrian's mansion fell mysteriously ill, and died shortly after they left. Most people thought nothing of it, but not my grandmother. Being a spy, she immediately suspected fowl play.

Turns out, she was right. But unfortunately, she wouldn't live to tell anyone the truth.

The last words she ever said to me were, "Amy, it wasn't E."

I cried then, and grabbed her hand, in a feeble attempt to keep her alive. "Of course it wasn't you!" I said, my voice shaking because I knew her life was slipping away.

Grace gripped my wrist. "No! It wasn't ….not..._ME_-" She said. I sobbed- her words made no sense to me; she was mad from the poison in her blood. "Promise, Amy, castle... Promise." She sputtered. I felt like my heart was cracking inside of my chest.

"I promise." I said blindly, not knowing at all what she meant.

"Amy... It wasn't...E." she whispered. And then her eyes glazed over, and she was gone.

A tremor ran through my body, and I felt weak. I couldn't stop crying. My brother Dan came and tried to comfort me with a rare hug, but I pushed him away. I needed to be alone to grieve, so deep was my pain.

But a knock on the door brought me back to life. I raised a tear stained face from Grace's still form.

"Go away." I mumbled, my voice cracking.

I saw Jake leaning in the doorway, a sympathetic look on his face.

"Are you okay, Amy?" He asked me.

"She's dead." I said, monotone, staring at Grace's body dully. I wasn't me- I didn't have the strength to say more.

"Oh, Amy, I'm so sorry. I didn't know she was sick." Jake said.

I turned on him, teeth clenched to keep back the tears, "She _wasn't _sick. Someone poisoned her! My grandmother was MURDERED!" In my effort to hold back the tears, my vision blurred.

But I saw Jake's eyes widen anyway. "Murdered? Are you sure?"

I almost laughed. I was the granddaughter of a spy, and I knew poison when I saw it.

"Of course I'm sure!" I yelled, hysterical.

Jake shifted until his arm was around me.

"I'm so sorry, Amy."

I shrugged him away and got to my feet. I took a deep breath and attempted to collect myself, and whatever strength I had left. "I can't do this."

"Do what?"

"Sit here while her killer is on the loose."

Jake grabbed my arm. "Don't be so melodramatic, Amy! You can't go after a killer, you could get hurt!" Jake said, insistently. I shook my head no, and I shook his arm off of me.

"Too late for that." I whispered. I grabbed the dagger Grace had given me once- one that before now, I had never needed to use, and I shoved it dramatically into its sheath.

I felt better when its cold weight was pressed against my ankle the way Grace had taught me to carry it.

I scanned the room, and my gaze landed on my grandmother. "Jake, could you-?" I started, but I couldn't finish the sentence. My throat felt like it had been stuffed into my mouth.

Jake followed my gaze to Grace's still form, and his eyes went soft..

"I'll help you bury her, Amy." He whispered, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I clenched my fists, determined still not to allow my pent up tears to flow.

Jake's brown eyes were full of empathy, melting my resolve.

"Come here." he said, wrapping me in in a warm embrace.

That did it for me. I wasn't as strong as I wished I was. I sobbed wildly against his chest, and he stroked my head like I was a lost Beagle. My grandmother, Grace, dead...

We could have gone on like that forever if Dan hadn't barged in on the forlorn scene.

He gave me one look, and his face darkened intensely. "Amy, what the heck? Someone murdered our grandmother, and you're just going to sit there like a lump crying on some schlub's shoulder?" He hissed.

To me, this reaction was so unexpected that I gave a slow blink, and stopped crying. Blushing slightly- a natural reaction for me- I wriggled out of Jake's embrace and brushed a sweaty strand of hair away from my face.

Dan's face was grim. "What are you going to do about this, Amy?"

The fact that my brother was actually asking my opinion was alarming, and I scrambled to make sense of it. Dan didn't usually look to me for answers. He was more of a do-it-himself kind of guy.

"Dan, ugh! What do you want me to do? Go run after some murderer? I could get killed, and then who would look after you?" I said lamely, contradicting my own earlier feelings.

Dan wasn't in the mood for my justification. "That is the lamest excuse EVER Amy!" He frowned at me quite openly. "Grace needs to be avenged."

"What about mourning?" I shot back, my emotions raging again. Up and down, up and down. "She's been gone a total of one hour and already you're going off to _avenge_ her? Who's the _real _lame one in the picture, Dan?"

I immediately felt awful when I saw the angry, hurt look on his face. Our Grandmother had passed, and he was right, at least, about taking action. Grace would have preferred that over mourning.

"You know what, Amy?" Dan sneered before I could right my wrong, "I don't need you, ___or _your ___boyfriend_. I can go to the castle on my own."

"Dan!" I yelled.

He ignored me, and darted outside.

Jake shuffled his feet, embarrassed. "So...I'll go see if I can find a shovel."

"You do that." I muttered, slipping on a coat.

"Where are you going?"

I shoved my feet into a pair of shoes, and turned to face Jake.

"To find Dan. I don't think we can have the funeral right now. We'll have to reschedule."

The joke fell short, and we both stood in silence for a minute. The once cozy room now felt cold, and heavy with death. I shivered involuntarily, and stepped quickly outside.

"I'm off." I said unnecessarily.

Jake nodded. "Just a tip, Amy- be careful. There are secrets in that castle best left in the dark."

I felt nervous at this eerie advice, but I covered it up with an eye roll. "Dramatic much?" I said, trying my best not to shiver again.

Jake grinned at me. "Maybe a little."

I threw him a quick smile, and then I was running down the path, after Dan. Away from the death in the room, and towards whatever danger would be waiting for me at the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A N) **

**I give you... Chapter two! A_ gigantic_ 'Thank you' to my Beta reader, LovelySOS! Seriously, she's amazing! :D **

At the castle...

I spotted Dan almost immediately. He was crouched behind a bush, his brown hair just poking through the shrubby leaves. I groaned inwardly. I knew it- he was going to try and sneak into the castle.

Stupid, I thought. Brave of him, undoubtedly, but still...it was stupid. I sighed. I pondered rushing over to him, but something held me back. I wasn't ready to confront Dan and scold him for running off.

Not yet.

I inched forward, careful to stay out my brother's line of vision. Halfway there, my foot connected with a half buried brick, and I let out a tiny hiss of pain.

Tiny it may have been, but I was not the only grandchild who had been taught the ways of espionage.

"Go away, Amy."

I sighed, "Dan, I-" But he wouldn't let me finish. He held up a dismissive hand, and I felt my temper rise at the gesture. Apologizing was hard enough- Dan didn't have to act like I was an annoying fly buzzing in his ear! "Dan, y-you-!"

"Shut up, Amy!" He said, scrunching down behind his bush. "Someone's coming."

_Oh_. I thought guiltily, smashing myself against the cold stone wall surrounding the castle.

A guard, with a handlebar mustache and a beer belly, waddled around the corner, and I could almost feel Dan snicker. I was actually having a hard time not laughing myself. The man heaved his trousers over his large behind, then wiped his nose. Dan let out a small, high pitched squeak, and I almost lost it.

I tried not to laugh, really.

I told myself that rationally, a fat guard was _not_ that funny, but the giddy combination of danger, and Dan's muffled squeaks were causing a kind of mini hysteria to bubble inside of me. Luckily, the man didn't seem to notice Dan behind his bush, and he shuffled past us unconcernedly on his rounds.

When he was gone, I let out a deep breath, and pressed a cheek, sweaty from pent up laughter, against the cool brick wall. It felt soothing to my hot skin, and I might have stayed where I was, if Dan hadn't decided to leave his bush. I sighed, and crept after my brother, fervently hoping he wasn't going to get us caught.

Soon, it became evident that Dan wasn't the imbecile of a spy I'd originally assumed. I marveled quietly as he skillfully avoided several of the palace guards and, once we were inside the castle, the servants. It was easy to copy his movements and follow him.

Who would have thought he could do this? I wondered, then felt a small twinge of sadness.

Grace had. She was always telling me what a good spy Dan was going to make one day.

At the time, I hadn't really believed her.

After all, no one who has _ever_ known Dan, would have guessed that he could be quiet, and sneaky. He was more of a boisterous, obnoxious kind of person, while I was the quiet bookworm.

I tiptoed through the castle, marveling at the riches it possessed. For a girl who lived in a tiny cottage, owning this mansion with all its wealth... It was unthinkable.

I gasped when I saw the library. It was enormous, and every book was bound in what looked like gold.

Silly as it seemed, the sight of all those beautiful books made me a little lightheaded. "Dan, have you ever seen ___anything_like this?" I whispered.

Dan rolled his eyes as I spun slowly in a circle, momentarily lost to the world.

"You are so lame, Amy." he whispered, shaking his head.

I should have been annoyed by this, but I barely heard Dan's comment, my ears filled with a thousand inviting whispers coming from the tales around me.

While Dan prowled around the room like a restless tiger, I slipped into a hidden nook between the shelves, and tried to convince myself that I was searching for evidence... In the rare book section.

Now that I think about it, getting distracted was probably not the brightest thing to do. As I browsed the books, a tiny stream of guilt ran down my conscious. I knew that, realistically, I should be on my guard, but I felt oddly safe in the lovely library.

Unfortunately, I learned the hard way not to trust my feelings.

All of a sudden, the air around me felt cold, and eerily silent.

I felt like bugs were crawling up my neck and fear took hold of me. I snapped my head up from the gold-bound volumes, and peered through a small space between the shelves and their occupants. My eyes scanned the room, trying vainly to push down the feelings of panic that threatened to overcome me.

Where was Dan?

He wasn't where I'd left him, sulking on a window seat.

Now he lay crumpled on the floor in the middle of the room, and a figure was in the act of bending over him.

I spotted a tiny flash of metal in the figure's hand, and I felt queasy- it was a hypodermic needle.

The urge to attack Dan's assailant was enormous, and only the rules Grace had drummed into my brain since I was a child, kept me in my hiding spot- 'You can't save your partner if you both get caught.' She had told me, over and over again.

___Yes, but he's my brother!_I argued mentally.

The figure stood up, and my eyes grew wide.

It was a girl, whose lovely features didn't seem to fit with the poisoned needle in her hand. Her cold amber eyes, flickered around the room, almost as if she was sniffing me out. Like a wolf.

Or an evil ice princess.

I shrank further into my hiding spot, and tried to keep my breath from coming out in short gasps.

My heart thumped, making my chest tighten and my lungs beg for more air. I was frozen. In that moment, I felt more afraid then I ever had- Dan still lay crumpled on the floor, and there was no way for me to get to him. His assailant was about to discover me.

I could hear the girl's footsteps coming closer, and closer to my hiding spot, and I winced inwardly.

I, Amy Cahill, was going to get caught.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A N) **

**Whew! I had a terrible case of writer's block, and this chapter would have been awful, if not for LovelySOS! She, is truly a wonderful writer, (And Beta reader!) A HUGE "Thank you" goes out to her. :D **

I could hear the girl's steady breathing now, and I froze, every fiber of my body feeling as if it was suspended in time. I was still pinned in my hiding spot, not daring to breathe.

Then, a loud crash caused me to flinch, and the girl with the cold eyes to spin around, looking for the source of the noise.

I dared to take a peek through the bookcases at the scene, and relief flooded me.

Dan was alive, and had knocked over a stack of old books as he stumbled weakly towards the door.

___Go Dan! _I cheered silently, hope rising inside of me.

But he didn't get far.

The girl ran out the door after him, and I could hear a sickening thump as a body hit the ground. I flinched again, knowing that it hadn't been the girl.

My body itched with adrenaline, and I had to force myself to stay where I was. Everything in my being screamed, "Save Dan!" but I still knew that Grace was right.

My meager espionage training was no match for poisoned needles.

The girl cried out in pain, and my hope leaped. Dan had the upper hand! Maybe the poison wasn't very strong, I thought, again trying to sneak a peek.

Then the ice princess called in backup, and as quickly as it had come, my hope evaporated.

My little brother couldn't fight off grown men even when he was in perfect health.

I peered around a shelf to see two muscular guards haul Dan bodily up until he was face to face with the girl who smiled. I shivered in the shadows of my hiding spot. The girl's smile was cruel and heartless.

"The Kabras do not deal kindly with peasant spies." She said in a polished British accent. She leaned over Dan while she spoke to him. Then she moved away and addressed her guards. "Take him to Adrian's room."

I had a sudden flashback of Dan and I laughing around the kitchen table as Grace mocked the distinctly proper way the royals of the kingdom spoke. It was a happy memory, but now was not the time for thinking of such things. A tear of sadness and frustration rolled down my cheek.

___No, don't think of Grace right now, you have to save Dan! _I scolded myself.

I wondered briefly who the girl was. She was definitely a royal, what with her commanding tone and her authority, along with her accent which my family and I had once made fun of. But I wondered who she was- was she a minor royal, just someone with a high status? Or was she directly related to Lord Adrian?

I looked up, and the room was now empty. Just as well- if I was going after Dan, I didn't want anyone to see me.

Adrian Kabra. The name sent shivers down my spine, and I wished that I could stay where I was, safe behind gold clad copies of Dickens and Keats. But I couldn't.

Not now. Dan needed me.

Surprisingly, finding Adrian's room wasn't as hard as I thought it would have been. My mind remembered Grace telling Dan and I once that the door to Lord Adrian's room was studded in diamonds. I had assumed she was joking, but it actually was.

Dan, at the time, had scoffed; 'Who would even ___want _a diamond studded door?' He'd asked. Grace smiled at him, and squeezed his hand. 'Lonely people do strange things to make themselves happy, Dan.'

'Or spoiled rich people.' Dan had grumbled under his breath.

I sniffed and angrily blinked away the tears welling up in my eyes. Why did my brain keep reverting back to thoughts of Grace when Dan was in trouble? He needed me and I couldn't afford to become distracted.

I crept down several halls, careful to stay hidden in the shadows until I found the remarkable door. Each inlaid diamond mimicked a star in the wooden 'night sky' and I resisted the urge to trace the ornate big dipper with my finger as I gingerly pushed my way into the room.

Dan sat slumped in a chair in the middle of the empty room, bound at hands and feet by thick cord.

My good senses left me, and I rushed to his side, quickly pulling my knife from its hiding place.

"Dan, wake up!" I hissed, sawing at his bonds. He groaned, and struggled to lift his head.

"Amy, what-?"

"Shh!" I wrapped a supporting arm around my brother, and grimaced; he was heavier than I thought. "Come on! We've got to get out of here."

Someone started clapping slowly, startling me, and the sound sent a jolt of adrenaline through my stomach.

I froze, Dan's weight heavy on my shoulder.

"Come on, Amy!" Dan hissed, nudging my shoulder. I forced my legs into action, and stumbled towards the door.

"Stop," A rich British accent said.

I went faster, the voice's eerily calm tone sending imaginary bugs scurrying up my neck.

The person sighed in exaggerated irritation, and I heard the sound of fingers being snapped. Three large guards barged through the door and surrounded Dan and I.

"Great, just great." Dan grumbled, trying to cover up the tremble in his voice.

"Let me see the intruders." Their captor commanded.

A guard grabbed us roughly, and hauled us face to face with the most handsome teen I had ever seen. He had caramel skin and rich amber eyes that drew me into their depths and held me there, captive. I gaped, mouth hanging open at this magnificent creature, until Dan kicked me in the shin.

The boy frowned, and wrinkled his nose in disgust at us. "I am Lord Adrian Kabra." He paused, dramatically, and held out an expectant hand, wrist bent down.

I stared at the hand, blankly, not understanding the meaning of the gesture;___did he want me to KISS it__?_

Adrian coughed, and retracted his hand, using it to brush imaginary dust off his pristine black suit. "Peasants," he muttered bitterly. He fixed an amber eye on me, and glared. "Who are you, intruder?"

I blinked.

Adrian sighed, "An idiot, as well as a shabby dresser." He stuck his face close to mine, and tried again, "Perhaps you didn't hear me. What. Are. Your. _****__**Names**_?"

"Oh, we heard you." Dan said cheerfully "I'm a fearsome warrior who could totally kick your spoiled 'rich boy' behind." He gestured at me, "And this is my sister, Lamey..." He paused. "We work in a circus." He added as an afterthought.

"_Shut up_!" I hissed. Dan was going to get us in even ___more _trouble with his stupid bravado.

Adrian's face grew red beneath the tan, but he kept his voice calm. "Insolence. You know, I could have you whipped for that."

I felt an unexpected flicker of anger coil in my stomach at this boy's creepy attempt to scare us. Yes, Dan and I had been sneaking around. But we were just kids, and this Adrian guy couldn't be much older than me. Where was his heart if he was threatening to whip a kid just for being a bit of a sneak?

"W-Why don't you just leave us alone? You can't scare us with your stupid threats!" I retorted, my feelings evident in my tone. This was much to Dan's shock. Normally, I was the imperturbable one.

Adrian raised an eyebrow at my outburst, and for an instant, I swore the corners of his mouth twitched into a smile. Then it was gone, and he looked as distant and regal as before.

"Take these intruders to the tower." He said. He leaned towards us and his eyes flickered dangerously, pinning me in place. "I wouldn't doubt my words if I were you."

Adrian nodded to a guard, and suddenly, Dan and I were being dragged away.

The last things I saw before I was hauled through that diamond studded door were Lord Adrian Kabra's cold eyes, watching me closely.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A N) **

**Yes, I've decided that I'm evil. Mwahaha! ;D **

**A MASSIVE thanks to LovelySOS for helping me with everything...especially the asthma part. :D**

**So...here ya go! :) **

A tower generally suggests images of majesty and grandeur, with a large, circular marble floor, and a nicely lit window ledge for reading.

It might have a few drawbacks, such as the lack of exits, but altogether, a tower could be a rather charming place to live until a prince came along and rescued you.

___Ha. _I thought bitterly, checking Dan for injuries.

"I'm fine, Amy, stop manhandling the warrior!" He complained, dodging my outstretched hand.

I sighed and let go of my brother.

Suddenly, the day's events decided to dump themselves on my shoulders, and I felt like crying again.

I plopped down on the hearth of a forgotten fireplace that had been bricked up, years before, I assumed. I pulled my knees in tightly to my chest.

___Great job, Amy,_my mind chided. ___You just landed yourself in prison with your big mouth. You couldn't let it go? So what if Adrian was a jerk, you didn't __****__**have **____to scold him!_

I blinked away a tear. ___Idiot. You're falling apart. You're nothing but a-_

"Amy. Get your lazy behind up!"

I stared dumbly at Dan, his words looping in my mind. Dan rolled his eyes and unsympathetically yanked me up by the arm.

"Ouch, Dan! You d-don't have to-"

"I found a way out." He said eagerly, gesturing to my seat. I eyed Dan. He didn't ___look _crazy, but, then again, you never could tell...

"No, really!" Dan said, noticing my doubtful expression. He pointed at the crumbling brick and grinned when he spoke. "See? It's a fireplace!" He crowed, triumphant.

"Uh huh...?" I said.

Dan sighed. "I know this is hard for you to understand. You know, 'cause your brain's the size of a shrunken pea."

I glared at my brother. It was just like him to poke fun at me while we were in PRISON. "Get to the point, Dan." I stated edgily.

Dan did an impatient little jig on the floor. "A _fireplace_, Amy. Get it? We can go up the chimney!"

"Oh." I said. Then my eyes grew wide, "Oh!"

Dan grinned. "Help me move these bricks out of the way." He said, excitement in his voice.

Ten sweaty minutes later, a small section of the crumbling mortar that boarded up the fireplace had been cleared away. I was actually starting to feel kind of hopeful.

Dan squeezed himself through the hole and coughed violently as a billowing cloud of charcoal dust filled his lungs. My eyes widened and I reached forward to pull him back out.

"Are you okay?" I asked, helping him back out. My heart felt tight inside of my chest. "I don't know if we can go that way, Dan. Your asthma... I know it'll be hard for you to breathe with all that dust in there." There was worry in my tone. "Maybe there's some other way out?" I said, sounding as hopeless as I felt.

"I'll be fine," Dan wheezed his promise, gesturing towards the fireplace. "Amy, if we don't go up there we're stuck in here for good." Dan joked around a lot, even sometimes in a crisis, but now he was totally serious. I looked at him and reluctantly nodded.

I eyed the cramped chimney. Whoever boarded it up had obviously neglected to clean it first; and several centuries of coal dust and guano in the upwards shaft weren't making our escape route look any more inviting.

Dan went in first. I took a deep breath and forced myself to shimmy through the hole. Dan scurried up the flue like a born chimney sweep, and I knew he was careful about the breaths he was taking. I found a few precarious footholds, and tried to mimic Dan's skill. After all, from the way he climbed, it looked easy.

As it turned out, I was wrong.

Dead wrong.

I may not have been whipped for insulting Lord Adrian, but when I emerged, hot and battered from that chimney several minutes later, I felt sure that would have been the less painful of the two.

Dan nearly fell off the angled roof when he saw my bloody, soot covered face.

"What happened to you?"

"Remind me ___never _to listen to one of your stupid ideas again, Dan." I growled, leaning my hot head against the cool brick. But he'd been right- we were out of there.

"Hey, my stupid idea worked, didn't it?" Dan said, defensively. He stood, and wiped some one the coal dust off of his pants.

"Let's get off this roof." I muttered. My stomach churned as I took a step forward, the wind whipped around me, tugging me towards the edge. I kept my eyes trained on Dan's shoulder, knowing that if I looked down, I wouldn't be able to make myself take another step.

Dan was oblivious to the nausea bubbling inside of me. "Hey, Amy, get over here! I can see our house!"

"Neat," I said faintly, not daring to look in the direction of Dan's finger.

"You didn't even see it, Amy." Dan said. In two bounds he was grabbing my arm, and hauling me towards the edge of the roof.

"D-D-DAN!" I yelled, scared out of my wits. My feet slid on the slippery roof, and I clung to my brother, terrified, as gusts of wind sucked us nearer to the edge. Suddenly we heard a loud yell.

"THE PRISONERS HAVE ESCAPED!"

Startled, Dan lost his balance and teetered, arms spinning in a frantic effort to right himself.

Breaking my silent promise, I looked over the edge. There was nothing that would cushion a fall from this height.

___Please don't fall Dan! _I prayed silently, too scared to call out.

But Dan didn't fall.

...I did.


	5. Chapter 5

**(A N) **

**Blah blah. I'm so evil. CLIFFIES! **

**I love to write cliffhangers, so be prepared for the fact, that pretty much all of my chapters will contain them. :) **

**LovelySOS, you are amazing. Just, amazing. :)**

**Back to the DRAMA! **

They say that when you're falling from a great height, you feel this inexplicable peace. You're supposed to feel oddly calm- the world seems to slow, and you get to relive past memories before you die.

I didn't experience that peace. I was way too busy screaming.

_Thud!_

I slammed to the ground, the wind knocked clean out of me on impact.

As my body made contact with earth, I heard a loud pop, and then agony shot up my leg. My vision blurred, and I struggled to breathe between the sobs. _Am I dead?_ I wondered.

In the distance I heard shouts, and then someone was running towards me.

I struggled blindly to stand and hobbled a few steps away from my pursuer.

But then the figure, much to my surprise, grabbed my arm, and dragged me ___away _from the castle towards the gate.

It was Dan.

"Amy! Are you okay?" he asked worriedly,

"I-I think so, I just got the wind knocked out of me." I lied, pushing down a wave of nausea, "How did you-?" I couldn't form a thought; the pain was horrendous. My breath stuck in my throat.

"Ask me later Amy," Dan said grimly. "We've got to get out of here!"

Adrenaline kicked in, and I tried to shake off the agony in my ankle- not such a good idea- as I stumbled after my brother.

Suddenly, I heard the noise of several pairs of boots pounding towards us. Dan sprinted towards the gate, while I lagged behind like a soldier wounded in battle.

"Come on, Amy! We're almost there!" He panted, weaving around a wagon. I think he was trying to be encouraging.

I rammed into a large rock, the impact making me slam to the ground with a startled yelp.

Dan circled around quickly, hovering over me like an anxious puppy. "Amy?" He asked, worry showing clearly on his face. I sobbed and rocked back and forth, clutching my ankle as the pain sent pulses up my leg.

"Dan, I can't go any further. I'm pretty sure my ankle is broken!"

Dan bent over me, and examined the injury; when he straightened back up, his face was pale and grim.

"It pains me to say it, but I think you're right."

Dan wasn't joking.

That wasn't a good sign.

"Dan, maybe...You should just go...You know, without me." I said, teeth gritted from this new pain.

I could see the uncertainty flickering in his green eyes, and I knew he was considering it. I had always been able to read Dan, ever since we were little. It was a sibling thing, I guess.

"_GO_, Dan." I prompted, as gently as one could through tightly clamped jaws. He NEEDED to go- we were going to get caught.

But Dan shook his head, even as a twig snapped in the near distance. It didn't matter what he'd been considering. My stupid, brave brother would not leave my side.

I reached up and clawed at his arm. "Dan, listen to me! If you stay here, we both lose!"

Dan's jaw tightened, "I can't just ___leave _you, Amy! That Adrian dude is evil!"

I felt panic swirl in my stomach. The footfalls were getting dangerously close now, this was no time for Dan to be stubborn. "JUST DO IT!" I screamed, knowing that our punishment would be worse after trying to escape.

"NO!"

"Amy?" A voice asked at my shoulder.

I whipped my head around, and nearly sobbed with shock and relief- and surprise.

"Jake?! Oh, thank goodness! How did you get here?"

Jake blushed. "I sort of...Followed you. Are you okay?"

Dan rolled his eyes, already looking bored in this turn of events. "I'm fine, thanks for asking." He said to Jake.

I sighed.

Jake turned to Dan. "Go, I'll take care of your sister."

"_Sure_ you will." Dan sneered, dislike for Jake evident in his tone.

"Dan, please," I said weakly, "I can't take this right now, just GO!"

Dan wavered, and shot Jake a death glare. Then he was gone, a cloud of dust billowing in his wake. I felt relief flood through me at the sight of him leaving.

Jake helped me up, and the pain in my ankle, which had been slowly receding from my conscious, came back like a vicious monster.

"Ah!" I gasped, sucking in a sharp breath.

Jake studied my pale face.

"Do you want me to carry you?"

I eyed Jake. Having a boy you, kind of like, carry you? Yeah, like ___that _wouldn't be embarrassing at all.

"I'm fine." I lied.

Jake rolled his brown eyes and scooped me up.

I buried my head in his shirt so he wouldn't see me blushing. I would have been caught otherwise, I thought, but that didn't make the situation any less embarrassing. Actually, it kind of made it ___more _embarrassing...

"Let's get out of here," Jake muttered.

He took off at an awkward lope towards the gate. The jarring motion didn't help my ankle, and an inexplicable wooziness crept over me. Probably just my body trying to block out the pain.

Every part of me felt numb, and Jake's voice seemed hazy and distant... I closed my eyes, and Jake deposited me into something...wet? It didn't make sense... I needed to sleep.

I struggled to open my heavy lids, and my mind went into shock.

That's what it felt like: complete, and total inability to process what was happening.

I was underwater.

I don't mean, in some sort of dreamy sense, that it _felt_ like I was underwater.

I really was.

And that was something my brain couldn't comprehend.

I struggled to reach the surface, but something held me down, pinning me in place.

Panic rose in my throat, like a lost balloon escaping into the sky, and already my lungs begged for air. What happened?! What is Jake doing to me?

I wanted to scream, but I could make no sound.

My vision blurred, and I knew I had only seconds left before darkness claimed me.

___Air! _My lungs screamed.

With one last bout of strength, I kicked my oppressor as hard as I could.

But there was nothing there; my foot connected with sludgy pond water, nothing more.

___I'm drowning. _I realized, faintly. Then the darkness closed in around me, and I knew no more.


	6. Chapter 6

**( A N)**

**I meant to mention this earlier... *Whispers* "Sorry Lovely!" The credit for the awesome idea of having a Beauty and the Beast/39 clues plot goes to...Drum roll please... *fails at epic drum roll* LovelySOS! XD **

**Anyways...I want to thank quinnyandco SO much for reading this, and telling me that detail was lacking...she is SO right. :P SO.. I added some. :) And my mom...poor thing, she_ lives_ with the crazy authoress! XD And of course, LovelySOS. She is just..just... lovely! :) **

**Enjoy!**

My eyes flickered open.

I lay on a bed of something unbelievably soft, wrapped in a blanket that felt suspiciously like silk; and Adrian Kabra stood smirking over me.

I squeezed my eyes shut, then opened them again. The young Lord was still there.

_Great._

I propped myself up on an elbow, and peered around the huge room. It was lavishly furnished, with gold wallpaper on the walls and ceiling, and a lovely cherry wood writing desk in the corner next to a window. I squinted; it seemed oddly familiar, somehow... With a small shock, I realized it was Adrian's. This was the room he had sentenced me to prison in.

"How did I-?"

Adrian cut me off mid sentence, "___What_ were you doing in my lily pond?" He asked, his glare accusatory.

"I-I was drowning." I said, defensively. "Something..." I narrowed my eyes, trying to remember what had happened. "_Someone_, was holding me under."

Adrian picked at a chip in his fingernail and sighed. "I see. That explains the pound of mud in your hair. No idiot would ___allow_ themselves to be submerged in that sludge." He shivered in revulsion.

I blinked. Then his words took effect.

It seemed strange to feel so much anger toward someone I'd never really met. But I did.

"_Mud_?" I seethed. Adrian raised another eyebrow skillfully, and for a moment I wished more than anything in the world that ___he_ would go and almost drown himself in a pond. "You- Y-_YOU'RE_!" I spluttered, the words bunching in my throat.

Adrian smirked, his eyes glittering at my discomfort. "What? I'm what?"

I closed my eyes, and forced myself to count to three. ___What is wrong with me? _I wondered in the dark. ___I never get this upset over __****__**anything**____**.**_

Adrian yawned. "You know, for a lowly peasant, you're not very meek, are you?" He clucked, disapprovingly. "I really ___should_ have left you in the lily pond."

I opened one eye in shock. ___What_ did he just say?

No, that was wrong... he couldn't have!

"You... ___saved_ me?" I managed. It sounded wrong, and I ran my tongue along the inside of my mouth in an attempt to get rid of the feeling.

"No." Adrian said, looking at me like I was an idiot.

I frowned. That sounded more accurate, but...

"I thought you just said-"

Adrian held up a hand to shut me up, and I gritted my teeth.

Arrogant. That was a good word to describe him. ___Or rude,_ my brain helpfully supplied. _O____r mean, or-_

"I had the guards fish you out." He said, tugging on his perfectly pressed jacket. "This is hand woven. Can you imagine if it got covered in your grime?" He shuddered.

"Yes," I said, and I couldn't resist scoffing as bitterness crept into my tone. "That would be just awful."

Adrian nodded, as if I'd just said something intelligent. "Indeed."

I groaned, and rolled onto my side. My head was pounding, and I prayed that Adrian would get the message and leave. But truthfully, I knew that he wouldn't- I still didn't know my sentence for sneaking into the castle and then attempting escape.

He didn't leave.

"I still have to decide what I'm to do with you, Peasant." He said, drumming his fingers on his knee. It was as if he'd read my thoughts.

___You could leave me alone, _I thought angrily, just barely stopping myself from saying it aloud.

Immediately, I felt a bit guilty for the thought.

_Come on, Amy, pull it together._

I wished Dan was here. He would know what to do. Come to think of it...Where ___was_ Dan?

I sat up so quickly, that my vision filled with black spots, obscuring my view.

"My brother." I gasped. "D-Did he-"

Adrian's eyes flickered wickedly as he interrupted me. "Are you referring to that dirty boy you were with?" He asked casually. "Our guards caught him trying to escape. He's in the dungeon right now, awaiting a public execution for his crimes."

I felt myself go cold. "Y-You're lying."

Adrian sighed, "My dear, ___why_ would I lie?"

Nausea bubbled in my chest. "No! You can't do this!" I managed weakly, "H-He hasn't done anything. He's just a kid!"

Adrian cocked an eyebrow. "Hasn't done anything? He was spying in my castle, he broke out of my tower, and he lied about his job."

"NO!"

"Yes."

My mind raced. I had been certain that Dan had escaped. Adrian was lying... he must be!

___But what if he isn't?_ My mind whispered.

An image of Dan with a dark hood over his brown-blonde head standing next to a bloody chopping block came into my head, and I felt sick.

"You _****__**beast**__**.**_" I spat out, sickness taking over my stomach. I had just lost Grace. I couldn't lose Dan, too. Then my life would be meaningless.

"Careful." Adrian said, shaking a warning finger at me. His calm tone only made me more angry. "I could just as easily send ___you_ to the dungeon." He went on.

A plan popped into my head, and my eyes widened. ___Maybe, just maybe..._ I thought. I had to do SOMETHING.

For Dan.

"Could..." I stopped and bit my bottom lip. I was unsure as to how I would word my idea. After a pause, I finally, I took a shaky breath, and began again. My eyes even met his. "Let Dan go, and I'll take full responsibility for the crimes he has committed." I stifled a sob, and went on. "Kill me, instead."

Adrian's eyes grew wide for a moment, and in that moment, he looked more human, rather than the handsome but completely heartless creature he was proving himself to be. But then he traded his surprise for a smirk. "Touching," He said, "To be sure, but I can't kill a girl."

I blinked; his words made absolutely no sense.

"You can sentence a young boy to death, but not me?" I said angrily, the hope slowly dissipating from my voice. If Adrian wouldn't let me trade my life for my brother's, there was nothing I could do.

Adrian picked a piece of lint off his precious jacket, not bothering to answer my question.

I racked my brain. Surely there was something I could do to save poor Dan. There must be!

"W-What if I stayed here with you?" I asked quickly, before I could think about what I was getting myself into. "Surely you must get lonely in this huge castle. M-maybe I could be your companion." My words felt weak and useless and not at all convincing.

Adrian stared at me for a moment.

Then he laughed.

It was a haughty, mocking laugh. "_YOU_? My companion? You must be joking. Why would I ___ever_ want a snippy peasant for a companion?"

I gritted my teeth, but for a moment, I didn't retort. Dan needed my help. I couldn't start snapping at the boy who held Dan's life in his hands and seemed so willing to throw it away. I took a deep breath.

"Please." I whispered, all of my desperation pouring into that single word. I waited, tears coming to my eyes and blurring my vision. I found I wasn't breathing as I waited.

Adrian scratched his elbow, and his brow furrowed in thought.

Then he crossed and uncrossed his arms a couple of times, while I sat, still as a statue, not daring to move a muscle.

Finally, he spoke. "I suppose, I ___am_ in need of a personal maid." He scanned me, like I was a cow he was considering for purchase. Then he nodded.

"You should do."

I wrinkled my nose. A lifetime of drudgery under this boy's thumb? ___I sure hope Dan appreciates what I'm doing for him. _I thought with a shudder. But anything would be better than losing Dan.

I took a deep breath and said quietly, "I accept the terms."

**( A N ) **

**So...was Adrian lying? Let me know what you think! :D I will update when I get 12 reviews! Yeah! You heard me, TWELVE! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**(AN) **

**Twelve reviews! You guys are great. Thanks SO much! XD LovelySOS is AWESOME! Go read and review her stories. I COMMAND IT! :D Special thanks to quinnyandco, for saying that she wanted "MORE". (Oh, and I also want to thank my mom for pointing out one of my mistakes. I have now revised Grace's last words. :D)**

More than once before that first week was over, I found myself deeply considering strangling Adrian with one of his silk neck ties. It didn't matter to Adrian that I had a sprained ankle. He seemed to delight in bossing me around, anyway.

I was ordered to do the most mundane, pointless tasks, like: polish his hair brush, or refill his bath half a dozen times because he claimed the temperature wasn't 'Just right'.

I felt like a puppet, being forced to dance for a spoiled child's amusement. On top of his arrogance, and rude behavior, the fact that he'd sentenced Dan to death, and possibly had been involved in Grace's murder, made him a chilling master indeed.

I hated this.

_Who could live with the guilt of killing another person?_ I wondered after Adrian had, at long last, gone to sleep and I was able to sneak away to the library. I hadn't seen Dan at all yet, but I was clinging to the hope that Adrian's word had at_ least_ been good on that matter.

_Not likely__,_ my pessimistic side grumbled.

The library, was my own personal haven; and when I entered it, a small smile crept onto my weary face in spite of the terrible day I'd had. Tonight, I made my rounds slowly, browsing the shelves and running a cautious finger along the spines until I found a volume that stood out from the rest.

It was a book of fairy tales, bound in soft leather instead of the ornate gold its neighbors possessed. It looked well worn, and I wondered who, in this place, had enjoyed it.

I clutched it to my chest, and flopped down in a nearby chair, eager to lose myself in its pages.

For the next hour, I was unaware of anything that might have been happening around me. Tales of knights, and fair maidens and evil sorcerers crowded into my mind, each more wonderful than the last.

Just as beautiful Belle ran to the dying beast's side in the story of Beauty and the Beast, someone snatched the book out of my hand.

"Hey!" I looked up, ready to pummel whoever was disturbing me. I had been so focused on the story, so lost in it, that I hadn't noticed anyone come into the library.

It was Adrian.

"What are you doing in here? I thought peasants were supposed to be stupid." He eyed me disdainfully, and I had to wrap my legs around the chair to keep myself from kicking in him in the shin.

"Give me back the book!" I blurted, suddenly afraid he would keep it. Then I shut my mouth, fearful of what I'd said. I had no authority over Adrian, and for all I knew, he might change his little rule about killing a girl.

But Adrian just looked at me in surprise. "You like fairy tales?" He asked me.

"I _would,_ if you let me actually finish." I muttered, disappointed all the way down to my toes. For a moment- just a split second- I couldn't help but notice his good looks. It just wasn't fair. He should be as ugly on the outside as he was on the inside.

Adrian smirked, and snapped the book shut.

If looks could kill, then the glare I gave the young Lord would have come dangerously close to murdering him.

"W-why do you have to be such a beast?" I hissed.

There was a pause.

"What was that?" Adrian asked icily, tossing the book of fairy tales onto a side table. He crossed his arms, his eyes like stone.

I winced, both at the sound of the book being thrown and the cold tone of Adrian's voice.

I bit my lip, not daring to say more. He might have forbid me to return to the library, and that was something I just _couldn't_ give up. It was my one escape; a way out of reality that had kept me from going crazy.

Adrian rubbed the back of his neck, and I could see the tense muscles rippling under his caramel skin.

I stared at my shoes, and tried to push down the stupid blush that heated my face like fire. Handsome, Adrian was, but I shouldn't find him so. He was arrogant, I reminded myself, and he was selfish, and cruel...

"Where were you in the book?" Adrian asked, settling himself into a chair. It seemed that he had dismissed my comment now, most the ice gone from his tone.

_Great,_ I thought with an inward groan. _He plans on staying_.

"Does it matter?" I asked, kneading the ache in my temples. I stood up. "I'm going to bed." I said abruptly, turning to leave.

"Stay." Adrian commanded, his tone daring me to argue. I hesitated, then, reluctantly, stalked back to the chair I had been occupying before Adrian interrupted me. I still had to do what he told me. "I have a proposition for you, Peasant." He said lightly.

I sat up a little straighter. "What is it?"

Adrian frowned at my interruption, but went on anyway. "You may continue your little exploration of my library, without punishment for what you said to me. On one condition."

He hadn't missed the comment after all.

"W-What is it?" I asked, my tone wary.

"You must read to me."

I blinked. It sounded like something Dan would have begged me to do when he was two.

"You want me to _read _to you?"

"Yes." Adrian said decidedly, tossing me the fairy book. "You may begin now, wherever you left off."

I hesitated, then decided to start again from the beginning. As much as I wanted to continue through to the end of the story, I was hoping to not have to read that part aloud.

Taking a deep breath, I began. "Once upon a time, there lived..."

* * *

He had me read the whole story.

At long last I was finished, and I closed the book with a contented sigh. "The end," I whispered. Adrian didn't say a word, and I shifted in my seat, suddenly embarrassed by his intense gaze. "Tada." I said, feeling stupid as soon as the words left my mouth.

Adrian eyed me, then he spoke."You read very well. For a peasant."

"Thanks... I think." I mumbled.

Adrian ignored me, and went on. "I have decided that you shall read to me every night." He gestured grandly about the library, oblivious to the look of surprise on my face.

"You may choose whatever you wish to read aloud. It doesn't matter to me."

I tried to protest, but Adrian yawned, and flicked his wrist at me. "You may leave me, now, Peasant."

"I c-can't read to you!" I blurted out. Adrian's eye flickered dangerously in the candlelight, and I started to tremble involuntarily.

"You _will_ read to me." He whispered creepily, leaning forward in his seat.

Fear rushed over me, only to be replaced with anger. Hot blood flushed my cheeks, and I stamped my foot like a small child. "D-don't _do_ that!"

Adrian raised an eyebrow. "Do what, exactly?"

"Try to intimidate me." I said, hugging myself tightly, in an attempt to end my shivers.

Adrian snorted, "Intimidate you? Oh, please."

I felt suddenly exhausted, and the dam that kept my emotions intact, burst.

Hot tears swarmed in my vision, obscuring Adrian's face until one forced its way down my face, only to be replaced by another, and another. This was a final breaking point after such a long, infinitely hard week.

I stumbled towards the door. I needed to hide; to run away, so Adrian couldn't use my weakness as a weapon against me.

"Wait." Adrian said. I paused, then turned to face the boy. He sounded almost...concerned?

"What do you want?" I gulped down another volley of tears, suddenly curious at him calling me back.

Adrian sighed. It took a moment before he said, "Never mind. Go ahead."

I nodded, and before I could stop myself, the words spilled out. "Good night, Adrian."

I was halfway out the door, when Adrian whispered something back. His words were light as a feather, and my ears just barely caught them. "Sleep well... _Amy_." He said, finally using my name instead of the oh-so-endearing term 'peasant'.

And although I highly doubt that his words made any difference, I did sleep well.

Very well indeed.


	8. Chapter 8

**(A N) **

**LovelySOS, quinnyandco, Mom...Thanks. :) I seriously couldn't write a thing without your wonderful help and support. :D**

Adrian's moment of empathy didn't last long.

Despite my outburst, I was called to read to him the very next night, and every night for the next two weeks. The strange part was that it wasn't really a burden. Adrian was quiet, but an attentive listener, and I grew to sort of like the evenings I spent reading to him.

I still found myself despising him during the day, but when I sat down to read, it was like he became a different person, a less domineering one. _More of an Ian, really,_ I thought, my face turning to a grim expression. _Too bad he isn't like that all the time._ I walked to his room for another of our nightly reading sessions.

The night before, we had ended the current chapter on a cliffhanger, and my mind refused to really concentrate on much of anything until I found out what happened next. All day my mind kept wandering back to the story.

It was maddening, really.

I hurried towards the decorative diamond door, an eager smile lighting up my face. I had looked forward to this moment for nearly eleven long hours and my curiosity just couldn't wait another second to be satisfied.

My good mood faded instantly when I spotted Adrian through the half closed door. He had his back to me, and he was arguing fiercely with a beautiful girl.

"No, Natalia, I refuse." Adrian hissed. He turned in my direction, and I shrank into the shadows, freezing there. His amber eyes were full of an intense fury I had never before seen, not even when he'd been angry at me and Dan sneaking around the castle.

This girl, Natalia- much to my shock- just laughed. _She seems bold_, I thought, wondering if I should be scared for her. Adrian probably wouldn't be too hesitant in disposing of a servant- or whoever she was.

"You always were a master of the dramatics, Adrian." Natalia continued.

I shivered at the terrifying look Adrian shot the girl, but Natalia seemed unfazed.

I stared hard at Natalia, my eyes narrowing. Something in her tone seemed strangely familiar, and I racked my brain to remember where I had heard that cold, accented voice.

An image popped into my mind of Dan, crumpled on the library floor with that girl leaning over him, and I gasped, nearly dropping the book I had been carrying in my shock. I ripped my eyes away, holding myself against the wall once more, my heart pounding in my chest.

It was _her. _Natalia was the girl who had drugged my brother.

I wanted to run. To get as far away from the evil girl as possible. She was _dangerous_. But something... fear? curiosity? held me captive. Adrian started to speak again, and I risked another peek through the half-shut door.

"You cannot control my love life, Natalia." Adrian said, pacing the room in a hot rage. "Goodness knows, you manipulate enough of my existence already." He paced faster. Back and forth, back and forth, until I began to feel a little dizzy as my eyes tracked him carefully from where I hid.

Natalia must have felt this dizziness, too, for she wrinkled her delicate nose at him. "_Do_ sit down, you're giving me a headache with all of that excess movement." She said calmly.

Adrian ignored her, and continued his heated rant. "I see through your little games Natalia. You have more control over my castle than I. Tell me, how many influential people have mysteriously died since you took over?"

Natalia smirked. "Such a fuss over an arranged date." She said, smoothly redirecting the conversation.

Adrian turned on her and slammed a hand down hard on a table. "I will not go to the masquerade ball tomorrow with one of those idiotic friends of yours." He threw his arms into the air dramatically. "In fact, I'm not going with anyone." He said, his tone dead serious.

Natalia's eyes narrowed, much in the same eerie way Adrian's did when he was trying to intimidate me. "You _must_ have a date." She said quietly, emphatically. "It is out of the question for you to go alone." Her eyes were still narrowed, holding his gaze.

Adrian ran a hand through his silky black hair, and a moment of silence passed. "Fine." He spat.

This answer didn't satisfy Natalia. "Who will you be taking, then?" She prompted. "The Duchess Hightower? Lady Elise of Kent? Lucrezia of Eragon?"

Adrian waved away her suggestions with an impatient hand. "No, no. None of those stupid gold diggers." He said.

Natalia placed a delicate hand on her hip. She sighed in exasperation. "Who then? The cook, perhaps? Or a maid?" A small smile graced her perfect lips, and she laughed. "Wouldn't _that_ be a riot? The rich, handsome Lord Adrian Kabra, hanging on the arm of one of the household help!"

Adrian's mouth curved into a wicked smile. "You know..." He said, casually adjusting his tie. "That really would be something."

Natalia giggled into her hand. "Yes, can you imagine it?"

Adrian's smile deepened, as did the underlying cruelty in it. "I can imagine that quite well, actually." His sardonic grin grew even wider. "You see... That's exactly what I intend to do."

Natalia stopped laughing.

"What?" There was a slight pause before Natalia yelled, "No! Get back here, Adrian. ADRIAN!"

But Adrian was already bursting through the door, and I had no time to hide.

Without even stopping to take full notice of me, he grabbed my arm, and began marching me down the long hall.

"Who was that?" I gasped, trotting to keep up with the young Lord. Worry that Adrian would get mad at me for spying, gripped me, but he didn't seem to care. He stared grimly ahead, and quickened his pace even more. "_That," _He grudgingly admitted, _"_Was my sister."

I started to speak, but Adrian stopped short, and whirled around to face me. "Can you dance?" He asked abruptly.

"Y-Yes?" I said, bewildered at the question and at his intensity. Grace had taught Dan and I both how to dance when we were small. Dan hated our lessons and often got out of them, but I had actually looked forward to spinning about the kitchen in Grace's arms. It had been fun, and now it was a good memory. "Why do you want to know?" I asked, suddenly wary of the wicked glint in his eyes.

Adrian nodded towards me, and a small smile of satisfaction crept over his handsome features. "Good," he said, letting go of my arm. "You shall accompany me to tomorrow's masquerade ball."

I stood frozen in place. _**I **__was the maid Adrian meant? But I couldn't go to a ball! __**Especially**_ _not with... With __**HIM**__!_

"No," I managed to croak, my eyes widening. Adrian let out an exasperated sigh.

"Why must you insist on imagining that you have a say? It's so irritating." He leaned closer to me. "You _have_ to go. You don't have a choice." He straightened up with a bitter laugh. "Neither do I, really. It's funny." He said, glaring back at his bedroom door. "I'm just as much of a servant as you are."

I bit my lip.

"I'm sorry, but I can't go, Adrian." I whispered. It just wasn't something I could do. I was already shy enough, and attending a ball where I'd have to hang off of Adrian's arm didn't sound appealing to me.

Going to a ball with a lord meant everyone would be staring in our direction.

Especially because he was rich and I was a 'nobody'.

But Adrian shot me a horrible glare, so I lamely added, "I mean, I can't go because... I don't even have a costume!" It so sounded pitiful, but I had to say _something_. I couldn't go. I just... Couldn't.

Adrian's eyes glittered roguishly. "Leave that to me." He said, and he turned and continued his march down the hall.

"Where are you going?" I called after him.

"You said you were in need of a costume, correct?" he asked, over his shoulder, his gait never faltering.

"Adrian, No! Please! You can't be serious!" I gasped. "I can't, I don't-"

He smiled, ignoring my outburst. "The carriage will be ready at 7 sharp tomorrow evening."

And then he was gone, leaving me alone with a million protests still hovering on my lips. _This is bad_, I thought. _Really bad._

It was only then that I realized that I hadn't even gotten to finish the chapter that had seemed so important only moments before.


	9. Chapter 9

**(A N) Hey ya'll! UGRENT ANNOUNCEMENT! **

** LovelySOS is hosting a fanfic contest! Go read "****It's Time (For a Contest)" Not only is the story AWESOME, but the rules for the contest are posted in it as well. :D **

******Thanks to quinnyandco, my mom, and the lovely Lovely who help me, encourage me, and put up with having to repeatedly read the stories before they are posted. :P**

******And thanks to YOU! People actually reading this! I get some really nice feedback from you, and that makes a world of difference. :) **

Adrian was gone for the entirety of the next day- presumably buying our costumes, and as I worked alone in the young Lord's bedroom, I couldn't get over the awful fact that I was going to a ball with... ___Him._

And not just as his servant... But his ___date__._

I shuddered and tried to turn my attention back to scrubbing the muck off Adrian's riding boots. Adrian was very particular when it came to his riding boots' cleanliness, and I had worked up quite a sweat scouring off what I hoped was mud.

___Maybe he won't be able to find a costume in time,_ my hopeful side whispered, turning my attention back to the problem at hand.

I had so many unanswered questions swirling around in my head. Soon, worry crowded in, deflecting any effort on my part to block it.

For the hundredth time since my grandmother's murder, I found myself reliving her bewildering last words while I worked.

"Amy, it wasn't E." She had said.

I had gone over and over that sentence, but it made no sense. I had no idea what 'E' meant. "What were you trying to tell me, Grace_?" _I whispered, sitting back on my heels.

Sudden sadness, and a sort of guilt, began to creep over me, and my eyes watered.

Everything had happened so fast: Dan's and my failed attempt to avenge Grace, our escape, and now my servitude. I hadn't even been able to put flowers on her grave. Did she have a grave?

Jake had promised to dig a grave for me, but had he? I felt ill at this thought.

___Jake._

Had he really tried to drown me? Or was it someone else? Adrian, maybe?

I quickly shook that thought away. No, Adrian was the one who saved me... But why? I furrowed my brow in thought. If Adrian had tried to kill Dan for committing such minor offenses against him, why go to the trouble of saving me?

And then there was Natalia, with her beauty and deadly use of poison. Was she behind my grandmother's murder? I felt a cold sting settle over me; she'd used poison against Dan, and what had Grace died from? Poison. I shivered. I couldn't make assumptions, but still...

I suddenly wished that Dan were here. He was good at distracting me from my problems with his jokes and impulsive ways. Sometimes, I scolded Dan, for his immaturity, but deep down, I envied my brother's carefree attitude.

I finished scrubbing Adrian's right riding boot, and picked up the left. What ___was_ keeping my brother? During the first two weeks of my new life, I kept expecting to see Dan's tousled head of hair pop up ___somewhere__, _but now... I was beginning to worry that Adrian hadn't kept his promise.

All day, these questions berated me, refusing to be silenced, until finally, Adrian returned home.

"I found you a costume, it's on your bed." He said wearily when he reached the bedroom. I sighed. Of course he ___would_ find me a costume. Hoping that he wouldn't had been silly. Adrian ignored my sigh, and he flicked an impatient wrist in my direction.

"Go get ready. The carriage will arrive soon, and I want to see how you look before we leave."

I dragged my feet as I walked. ___What's in store for me now?_ I wondered wryly as I reached the door to my bedroom. ___Was I to be a giant tea pot? Or a peacock, perhaps__?_

I opened the door, and my jaw dropped.

There, laid out on my humble bed, was a gorgeous gown, the deep color of ripe raspberries. There was a card next to the gown, and I reached for it with trembling fingers.

It read as follows:

**Amy.**

**I searched for a long time to find something that would look right on you,**

**and I hope you are pleased with the result of my efforts.**

**I decided on a rose for your costume. Don't ask me why- but I believe I have made the right choice.**

**I know you weren't looking forward to this evening, but I hope this will change your mind.**

**Ian.**

I felt sort of... Odd after reading the letter. Like there was a bubble inside of me, rising higher and higher into the air; like a feather, floating softly in a breeze. But it didn't make sense! Ian-___Adrian _had bought this lovely gown... For _me_? ___Talk about uncharacteristic._

I fingered the silky fabric, and discovered a green mask with delicate filigree leaves lost in its rich folds. With hesitant fingers, I picked up the mask and traced the outline of its shape.

I was tempted to try on the disguise right away. But no, that would ruin the effect. I was still wearing an old gown and I knew that I probably had dirt on my face.

With a sigh, I set the mask down, and took a quick bath, using my newly developed muscles to scrub away the layer of grime I had acquired at the castle, over time.

I dumped the bottle of scented salts I found waiting for me, into the water, and when I stepped out of the tub, I smelled like a rose in bloom.

Twenty minutes after I had read Ian's note, I stood before the mirror, taking in the splendor of his gift.

I don't know how he knew my size, but the dress fit me perfectly. Snug at the waist, then billowing softly out in layers; much like the petals of a rose. I had done my hair up in a loose bun, instead of my usual braid, and when I placed the mask over my face, the color made my already green eyes, pop. I twirled, sending the petaled dress ballooning gracefully around me. I couldn't help it- a laugh of delight escaped from my lips. Never had I owned- let alone worn- anything so absolutely stunning. I was not a conceited person, but I found that I felt... Pretty.

Someone behind me drew in their breath sharply, as if they had been stunned. I whirled around, and Ian- ___Adrian _stood staring openly at me.

"What's wrong?" I squeaked. "Do I look okay?" The nerves I felt when I saw him made my voice sound higher than normal.

Ian didn't say a word.

I scratched my right elbow, unconsciously fiddling with my dress. I wished Ian would stop watching me; his quiet, intense gaze was causing jittery goosebumps to appear on my skin. "Is the carriage ready?" I blurted abruptly, eager to break the awkward silence.

Ian blinked hard, and ran his tongue along his teeth before he answered me. "Yes, of course." He said quickly. "We should get going." He stepped aside so I could pass him.

When we reached the carriage, I noticed that Ian wasn't wearing a mask.

"Where is your costume?" I asked him, suddenly panicked.

I had already been dreading this ball. If Ian didn't have a mask, he would be recognized, and I, being his date, would be the target of every gossip in the ballroom! I was already shy, this thought took away any courage I might have mustered.

I looked Ian- er, Adrian- straight in the eyes. "___Please_ tell me that you have a costume." I pleaded, anxiety creeping into my tone.

He raised an eyebrow at my outburst. "Relax. Close your eyes." He told me with an amused smile.

I pretended to shut them, but instead, peered under my lashes at Ian. I still didn't trust the young Lord.

Ian pulled a mask meant to resemble a beast of some sort out of his pocket, and placed it on his annoyingly handsome face. "You may pretend to open your eyes now." He said with a quiet smirk.

I frowned. He always seemed like he knew everything.

Ian leaned back in his seat, his wolfish mask staring back at me.

"Why this particular disguise?" I asked, innocently ignoring his comment.

Ian touched the mask with a casual finger. "I'm a beast, remember?" He said, his voice containing a playful lilt I wasn't used to hearing. "I thought it fitting to show my true nature."

I thought those words were actually kind of sad when they reached my ears. He believed himself to be a beast, and although sometimes, that wasn't far from true, I'd also seen another side to him. But I just nodded, imitating his cold manner. "Indeed."

Ian's smirk flickered in amusement, then his expression grew serious, and he leaned in closer, his eyes not quite meeting mine.

"Amy," he said carefully, "-there is something you should know about tonight." He paused, then went on, somewhat reluctantly. "You see... While I was out today, I discovered that my sister has created a little rumor about us."

Ian's tone seemed slightly off kilter, and I tried to read his expression, but he wouldn't meet my gaze; instead focusing all his attention on unraveling a thread that was on his jacket.

"What's the rumor?" I asked finally, my tone edged with uneasiness.

He sighed, and fixed his amber eyes directly on me. "Natalia told everyone that we're madly in love."

I felt my face grow incredibly hot, and then cold. "W-WHAT?" A myriad of questions raced through my head. ___Adrian and I in __****__**love**____**?**__ Why would Natalia plant the seeds to such a spiteful rumor?_

A slightly disturbing thought appeared in my brain, making me blush self-consciously.

_If Ian and I are supposed to be in love...That means I'll be dancing with him all night... With his hand on my waist._

I immediately felt like an idiot.

Of ___course_ I will have to dance with him. I told myself, hastily dismissing the thought. It was a ball, after all.

But still...

Suddenly, my eyes grew wide within my mask, a horrible idea popping into my mind.

What if Ian decided to kiss me in front of everyone, as a sort of proof that we were in love?

Dread crept over me as I envisioned the scene. Ian kissing me, right in the middle of the dance floor, while all the guests ogled like hungry wolves, slobber dripping from a hundred gossipy mouths.

"Oh, no." I whispered, my face feeling like it had been splashed with boiling oil. I knew these thoughts were probably irrational, but they scared me, anyway.

"Oh, yes." Ian said, not really understanding what I meant. He stood up abruptly, and brushed dirt off of his suit.

I realized, with a start, that we had stopped moving.

As Ian helped me down from the high seated vehicle, a heady bout of nausea made its way towards my throat.

We had arrived at the ball, and I, Amy Cahill, had never felt more terrified.


	10. Chapter 10

**(A N)**

**Tada! Please don't hate me because I'm evil. Prepare yourself for having a LOT of cliffie chapters in the future. I made this one rather nice and anticlimactic just for you. :) (Yeah right). As always, I want to thank LovelySOS for editing, (Don't forget to check out her contest! ) and quinnyandco and my mom. AND YOU! The readers! I feel so blessed to have such nice reviews show up in my inbox. :) **

I heard the music first.

It swelled, and filled the air; and as it did, an unexpected spark of excitement rose within me, dulling my anxiety.

I reached the grand staircase, and peered over the banister at the picturesque scene below.

The ballroom was enormous, with a high vaulted ceiling engraved with gold, and I discovered that the source of the music was an entire orchestra; the musicians bent over their instruments in a kind of musical swoon. My nerves were momentarily forgotten at this beautiful, enchanting sight.

People in glittering costumes milled around downstairs, chatting merrily. Many held gold rimmed goblets of champagne, taking long sips between bursts of laughter.

I noticed with a growing dread that most of the younger couples were whirling gracefully about on the dance floor.

Ian stepped over to where I stood watching the ball, and looped an arm around my waist.

"Showtime." He whispered, his lips just brushing my ear. I shivered and shrunk back involuntarily at his touch.

We descended the staircase and stepped onto the dance floor as the musicians struck up a waltz.

Ian bowed, his eyes fixed on me as he straightened up.

"May I have this dance, M'lady?" He requested suavely.

I frowned.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked.

"You obviously seem to think so." He said, placing one hand behind my shoulder blade and slipping the other into mine. I could feel my stomach beginning to tighten itself into a knot. It might have been my imagination, but I felt as if every eye in the room were fixed on us.

The waltz began, and almost immediately, I stumbled.

"S-Sorry." I mumbled, my face heating. I felt like a buffoon. I looked up and spotted Natalia leaning on the arm of a young masked man. She shook her head and whispered something to her date, openly mocking my clumsiness.

I tried again, but there were ___so_ many eyes on me, and before I knew it, I had stepped on Ian's foot.

"People are staring." He whispered, annoyance evident in his tone. "I thought you said that you could dance."

"I ___can._" I shot back though gritted teeth. "It's the dress. I keep tripping over it."

Ian rolled his eyes. "Use the wrist loop at the bottom of the gown." He said impatiently. "Honestly, Amy, I should think even a peasant like you would know that."

His words stung, and I shrugged his arm off of my shoulder. I hadn't wanted to dance with him, anyway. I didn't want to face this humiliation.

"I need some air." I mumbled, turning away from Ian. I had to get off of the dance floor before the tears began to fall. The last thing I wanted was for Natalia and the rest of the gossiping guests to witness me cry.

Ian slipped an arm around my waist, and I was surprised by the amount of force he put into the action.

"I'm beginning to feel light-headed myself." He muttered, practically shoving me off of the floor. He led me out of the grand room, and into the quiet garden.

"What _was_ _that_?" He hissed. I sat on a bench while he stood ranting angrily over me.

"I know you don't exactly ___want_ to be here, -I don't either, really,- but ___why_ must you be so difficult? It's just a ball, and you ___are_ here with, well...___me__._"

I felt my temper rise at his arrogance.

"It's y-your fault I'm here." I stuttered. "I never asked for any of this." It was true- I hadn't asked to be his date. I hadn't asked for this new life I had, either. I jumped out of my seat on the bench, suddenly feeling bolder, and tugged on Ian's arm. "W-Where is my brother?" I asked, the tears coming again, despite my effort to hide them. "You say he was released, yet I haven't seen him in weeks! What did you do to him, Adrian?"

"Ian." He said softly.

I stopped, mid-rant, confused. "What?"

Ian turned away, and stared moodily at a bush. "Never mind." He muttered bitterly, turning to face me. "You have made it clear by your mistrust of my actions that you see me as a beast...nothing more."

His voice stuck slightly on the last word, and I looked up quickly into his handsome face.

"I d-don't think that." I whispered.

It was at that moment, that I realized just how close I was to the young Lord. Ian's eyes bore into mine, and I couldn't look away. So much emotion swam in those amber depths: anger, jealousy, selfish passion, and... Something else.

I gazed deeper, and deeper, unconsciously coming dangerously close to Ian's face. I didn't notice Ian leaning in as well, until our noses brushed softly together.

With a jerk, I shot back, my eyes wide, staggering, and nearly tripping over my feet.

"S-s-s-sorry!" I stuttered, my face burning at the realization of what had ___almost_ happened.

I hiked up my skirts, and stumbled up the pathway, fully expecting Ian to stop me; to call me back.

...He didn't.

I ran on, until I reached the side doors, which were flung open to accommodate the festivities. There I stopped, and leaned my head against the door frame. My breath came in little gasps, and a million thoughts spun in my head, imitating the couples on the dance floor.

Ian's face swam in my vision. My skin remembered the feeling of his breath, drifting nearer, nearer.

I squeezed my eyes shut; blood shot to my face, spiking the color to rival that of my dress.

_What is _**_wrong_** _with me?_

Suddenly, I heard voices coming towards me.

I shrank behind a bush next to the door and waited for the guests to continue on inside. I didn't want to be seen by anyone, ___especially_ not with hot tears streaming down my cheeks.

The voices came closer, stopping directly in front of my bush.

_Great_, I thought with an inward groan. My hair was snagged on a branch, and if I moved to free it, I would be discovered. ___Why, me?_

The first guest spoke, and with a shock, I recognized the unmistakable voice.

...It was Jake.

**( A N) **

**Mwahaha! XD **

**It might take a while for the next chappie. :P I'm re-writing it a bit, but I could get a ton of inspiration and finish it tonight! SO...follow the story if you don't want to guess on the next update's release. :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**_(A N) _**

**_And here ya go! A bit longer wait then usual...Hehe! Sorry about that! :P *Runs away from rapidly forming mob of angry readers* _**

**_Anyways, as always, I want to thank LovelySOS, -Ya know, the one with that awesome contest,- and quinnyandco, and my long-suffering mom...She had to put up with a LOT of writer's drama this week. XD_**

_Jake?_

His voice stunned my senses, and the smothering panic I'd experienced in the pond, roared back from my suppressed memory.

What was Jake doing here? The last time I had seen him, he had gone mad and tried to drown me; and suddenly, he was attending an elegant masquerade ball? It made no sense to me, and my mind struggled to comprehend these conflicting thoughts.

"I wish you would hurry up and dispose of the boy, Natalia." Jake complained.

I froze in place; the bush's branches gently tickling the back of my head. Natalia? What was she doing here with Jake?

"The little Cahill brat keeps trying to escape," Jake continued, thankfully still ignorant to my presence behind the bush. "He even BIT me the last time I caught him. Can you believe it? Why is he in your dungeon, again?" Jake's voice was full of an angry irritation that I'd never heard before.

My breath came faster, and hot blood pounded in my head. _Cahill?_ An image of my brother swam in my vision. In my imagination, Dan cowered in a dank cell, planning escape after failed escape, while eerie shadows danced off stone walls. I squeezed my eyes shut in horror.

"No." I breathed quietly, the word light as it left my mouth. It couldn't be Dan... Ian had said he was freed... Hadn't he?

Would Ian lie?

Natalia's cold laugh interrupted my nightmarish thoughts. "Don't be so impatient, Love." She crooned, making my skin crawl with imaginary spiders. "He'll tell us what we want to know soon enough. He cares for his sister too much to foolishly risk her life by defying us."

I shot back involuntarily at her words, horrified. My hair snagged painfully on the branches of the bush, causing them to rustle, and I froze again, terrified I'd given myself away.

Natalia didn't seem to notice the noise I made, but Jake eyed my bush suspiciously. I did not breathe, and I realized just how similar the situation was to my first encounter with Natalia. Now, Jake opened his mouth to speak, and I sucked in my breath, certain I had been discovered- but no. A masked couple was emerging from the garden, chatting, and giggling quietly as they came closer, and Jake's mouth snapped shut, momentarily distracted.

Natalia noticed the pair, and furrowed her brow. "I think I'm in need of some punch, Love." She said, quickly heading back into the lively ballroom.

Jake's brown eyes scrutinized my hiding spot a moment longer, then he turned and trotted obediently after Natalia.

As soon as they were gone, I untangled myself from the bush, and stood there, panting heavily.

A cool breeze whipped around my bare arms; it was ghostly, sending Natalia's voice back to me, and I shivered.

"_He'll tell us what we want to know."_ Her voice whispered, echoing in my mind and sending cold chills up my neck. The wind swelled, sending another burst of the conversation my way. I trembled, hugging myself tightly as the words hissed around me like tendrils of smoke. _"Or risk her life."_

Quickly, I tore off my mask and kicked aside my delicate dancing shoes, gasping as my feet hit the frigid, wet grass. I needed to get to Dan before Natalia's words could become a reality. Rashly, I wished that Ian would appear, but he was probably back where I'd left him, in the garden, and I had no time to try to convince him to help me. With some trepidation, I bit my lip, gathered up my heavy skirts, and ran.

I struggled along the fields leading to the castle, my bare feet slapping the ground with each painful step. Thunder rumbled overhead, and with a groan, I felt a heavy droplet of water splash onto my shoulder. Within seconds, my dress was soaked, my hair flattened, and I was in the midst of a full-fledged thunderstorm.

The wind whipped about, freezing my wet skin, and it was almost impossible for me to move in my sopping gown. Tears mixed with the rain, running down my cheeks in salty streams. _Come on, Amy! _I told myself, dodging a rapidly forming mud puddle. _This is no time to cry, Dan needs you! _Lightening flickered brightly overhead, and I braced myself for the thunder that followed. BOOM! A tree groaned, and I yelped as it fell dangerously close to me, demolishing a nearby garden shed.

_I need to get out of this storm! _I thought wildly, stumbling to avoid a dead branch that fell into my path.

The castle loomed up ahead, its lights flickering sickly through a torrent of rain. I chucked my dress over my shoulder, blushing slightly at my now visible undergarments, and dashed towards its protective walls as the world exploded around me.

I ran though the castle, wincing as my wet feet slapped loudly against the floor. _I feel like a drowned pigeon._ I thought dismally. _I'm glad Ian isn't here to see this. _Then my face flushed, remembering the look on Ian's face and the way his hypnotic amber eyes bore into me seconds before we...

I shoved open the door to my bedroom, causing it to bang sharply against the wall.

_NO._

There was no "We". Ian didn't care about me, and I certainly didn't care about him. I collapsed on my bed, and lay there, my chest heaving from exhaustion. I was shivering, both from the cold, and the way Ian had looked at me, his handsome face framed in the wolfish mask as his eyes held mine-

I sat up so abruptly that black dots danced in front of my vision. My face burned, and I felt ashamed and embarrassed at my thoughts. _Stop it, Amy, _I scolded myself. _Poor Dan is in a __**dungeon**__, and you're thinking about Ian's EYES?_

I turned my attention away from this disturbing thought, and instead, towards getting out of my water logged dress. I struggled and shimmied until it came off with a sucking slurp and crumpled in a heap at my feet.

I sighed, and quickly changed into my usual gray dress, glancing nervously at the clock as I grabbed my shoes. I had to hurry, the ball wasn't going to last all night; Natalia and Ian would be returning soon.

I snatched the knife Grace had given me, silently thanking her for teaching me how to pick a lock, and rushed down the hall.

_"Hold on, Dan,"_ I whispered. "_Here I come."_


	12. Chapter 12

**(A N) **

**Wow, long time no see! Well, here it is! :) *Attempts to sing opera* I want to thank LOOOOVELY! AND QUINNNNY AND MOOOOOM, AND YOOOOOOU! For being awesome! *Bows* Thank you, thank you very much. XD**

My heart thudded to a halt when I spotted Dan through a criss-crossed wall of rusty prison bars.

He lay unnaturally still on the cell floor, his green eyes closed, his muddy blonde hair mixing with the straw that lined it. Without warning, I felt all of the strength drain from my body, and I swayed slightly, my mind spinning in horror at the sight.

Natalia had gotten to Dan before I could. I had been too slow- I wasn't in time to save him!

Hot tears blinded me, and I felt as if I would collapse on the cold ground.

"No." I whispered, stumbling towards the cage. Dan was quiet, abnormally so. He looked so innocent and peaceful, lying there in the straw...

I felt my heart snap, and pain bombarded my senses, flooding my mind with anguish.

I sobbed, shaking the bars of his prison cell wildly, not caring who heard my cries. "NO!" I slumped to the ground, my back against the prison door, bawling. Dan was gone. My little brother, the one who was always teasing me, and pulling pranks, was GONE.

Grace's death had hurt me so much, but that was nothing compared to the agony that threatened to envelop me now. I felt as if the life was being sucked out of my body with each labored breath, and I couldn't have cared less. Nothing mattered now. Nothing.

He had been all that I had left.

"Geez, Amy." A sleepy voice said, breaking through the wall of pain."Don't cry over the warrior. It'll give me a bad reputation."

My eyes popped open in surprise, and I shrieked in shock, scrambling away from my seat, when I found myself staring into the face of a very much _alive_ Dan.

"D-D-DAN?" I gaped at him, my mind spinning in a mixture of confused relief, and the still fresh feeling of heartbreak. "You're... ALIVE!" Relief crashed down on me like a wave on a shore.

Dan sat up. "I'm alive." He told me, agreeing through a huge yawn.

"Oh, Dan!" I sobbed- this time from joy- "I thought I'd lost you!"

Dan grinned at me. A grin that, moments before, I'd been sure I'd never see again. "I'm not that easy to get rid of, Amy." He reached up and pulled a piece of straw out of his hair. "You know, I would kind of appreciate it if you got me out of here." He added.

I gulped and hurriedly brushed aside my tears. "Right," I said shakily, my emotions still raw. I grabbed Grace's knife and jammed it into the heavy iron padlock; hesitantly, I wiggled the knife. Nothing happened.

Dan eyed me dubiously. "Do you even know how to pick a lock?" He asked impatiently. I gritted my teeth, and jostled the lock faster.

"Y-Yes, Grace taught me."

"Let me try." He insisted, making a grab at the knife in my hand.

"Dan! Let go!" I cried, feeling the metal bend dangerously in my hand.

"No," Dan argued stubbornly, tugging at the knife. "I've got this, just let me-"

_SNAP!_

I stared down in horror at the fragment of jagged metal in my hand. Then I looked at Dan's stunned face.

"You... broke it." I said, my voice strangely monotone. Dan reddened and looked away, then kicked the bars of his prison cell, hard. They rattled loudly, the sound reverberating dismally off the stone walls. "How am I going to get you out now?" I finally whispered, trying hide the worry in my tone.

Dan ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "You can't, I'm doomed." He said, half jokingly. "It's okay, I never liked freedom, anyhow."

I glared at him and bent to examine the lock. Some of the metal was still wedged inside, and I wiggled it doubtfully with a finger.

"Amy, I have something to tell you." Dan said quietly.

"Hm?" I asked distractedly, hissing as my skin was pierced by the metal. Blood pooled from the small wound, and I fanned my hand to cool the painful sting.

Dan grabbed my flapping hand through the bars. "Amy, listen to me! It's about Grace. I found out why she was so interested in spying here."

I looked up, confused at his now serious tone. "What do you mean, "Found out"? We already knew that she was trying to figure out who murdered those poor nobles."

Dan sighed, impatiently, "Yes, but there's more. I found a letter in Grace's handwriting saying that we are the last surviving members of the Cahill family."

I nodded slowly, wondering briefly if Dan was going a bit crazy from being in the cell for so long. I reached for his hand through a slot in the bars. "I knew that, Dan," I said carefully, "Grace told us years ago, right after Mom and Dad died, and she took us in. Don't you remember?"

Dan glared at me, shaking my hand off and leaning closer to me, almost so that his face was pressed up against the bars. "This is important, Amy! Stop treating me like a little kid who doesn't know what he's talking about and _listen._"

I reddened slightly at his angry tone. "S-Sorry." I muttered, giving him my full attention now.

"It said that we're the last members of the Cahill-" Dan paused dramatically, "-_Noble_ family."

My face drained as I stared into my brother's intent green gaze. "W-What are you talking about?" I stammered weakly. Dan's words made no sense, but the somber tone in which he said them sent cold doubt creeping up my spine. He sounded like he really believed what he was saying.

Dan came even closer, and clasped the bars with both hands. "There's a will," He began, watching intently for my reaction. "It's hidden somewhere in this castle, and it proves that we are the rightful heirs to it."

My head spun with all of this new information. It wasn't possible... It just couldn't be! Dan must have misunderstood. Grace wasn't rich or powerful. She lived in a tiny run-down cottage and tended a vegetable garden, just like any villager would.

"No, you're wrong, Dan." I whispered, pressing a hand to my suddenly throbbing temples. "You're _wrong!_"

"Think about it, Amy." Dan pressed, seeing the disbelieving look on my face. "Remember all of the lessons she insisted we have? Remember how the other kids thought it was weird for us to learn how to read and write? And then there were the dancing lessons; why did _we_ need to know how to do a waltz? She was _training_ us to become nobles, Amy."

At the mention of books, my mind perked up. Yes, we owned books, but had I ever stopped to wonder where Grace had gotten them..?

My heart thumped against my rib cage. _Was it possible that Grace's lessons weren't as meaningless as they seemed?_

"Let me see the letter." I said faintly, holding out my hand to Dan.

He exhaled, his eyes not meeting mine. "I don't have it." He said, absentmindedly drawing a 'C' in the dust on the floor with his foot.

I frowned. "What? W-Where is it?"

Dan pointed at his stomach, a sheepish grin on his face. "I ate it." He confessed.

I made a face, imagining Dan chewing on a soggy wad of paper and ink. "Why on earth would you _do_ something like that?!" I asked slightly hysterically, my stomach curling at the thought.

"I had to!" He said defensively. "I sneaked back into the castle to try and find the will, but then that girl who drugged me decided to make a surprise return and I had to hide the evidence... Oh, and that boyfriend of yours, Jake? He's totally evil. He locked me in here when I wouldn't tell him what was on the paper."

I felt my face flush in sudden anger at the mention of Jake. "He's _not_ my boyfriend." I retorted, "I-I never want to see that horrible boy again!"

Dan grinned. "Finally, you've seen the light. I never liked that guy... Now, get me out of here. We have a will to find!"

My next words were almost out of my mouth when I heard it.

The door to the dungeon creaked open, and suddenly, Natalia's face smirked down in at us. "What is this I hear about a will?" She crowed triumphantly. In an instant, Jake was at her side, and I backed away as the boy came menacingly closer to my brother and I. "Grab the girl." Natalia ordered casually.

"No!" I blurted. My back was in a corner now, and Jake was advancing steadily closer to me.

"Amy!" Dan rattled the bars in a desperate effort to grab me, but it was too late.

Jake had reached me, "S-Stay away from me!" I warned, brandishing the broken knife in my sweaty palm.

Jake barely acknowledged my weapon. Without a flicker of remorse in his brown eyes, he grabbed my wrist and twisted it sharply. I gasped as agony shot up my arm, and the knife dropped from my grasp, falling to the floor with a loud clang.

Jake's face was a mask of stone as he yanked me roughly towards the dungeon door. "You're coming with me." He muttered, seeming oblivious to my frantic struggles.

"No! DAN!" I screamed, fighting fiercely against Jake's rapidly tightening grip as he dragged me away from the cell. I didn't want to be taken away from my brother.

The last things I heard before I was shoved though the door were Dan's worried shouts of protest, echoing dully off of the dungeon walls.


	13. Chapter 13

**(A N) **

**Yay! I love ya all. :D (I'm too tired to write my thanks out eloquently, but I REALLY appreciate everything you do, folks!) :D**

**I DO have to say THANK YOU FOR THE 120+ REVIEWS! OH MAH IAN KABRA! Wow! Seriously, thanks. I appreciate that SO much. :D**

Jake dragged me into Ian's bedroom.

He forced me to stand in front of Natalia, who had settled herself in an armchair, her lovely white ballgown ballooning out about her like a bell. She smoothed back her perfect hair, and laced her hands daintily in her lap -odd movements for such a dramatic occasion.

"Now, peasant." She said to me sweetly, her voice underlain with poison, "Tell us of this... will."

My arm was in anguish from being clamped so tightly, and I knew I was trembling. I felt like a mouse trapped in a cage with a deadly python.

Natalia's cruel amber gaze bore into me, and I felt my very bones drain in her presence.

"I d-don't know what you're talking about," I lied, a spark of bravery adding strength to my shaky voice.

Natalia rolled her eyes. "I don't have time for this. Tell me the truth, or I'll kill you." She smiled brightly, and leaned back in her chair. "It's quite simple, really. It is."

Hot blood raced beneath my skin, and every nerve in my body throbbed rhythmically, fear mounting with each breath. Natalia's voice was almost cheerful as she said her horrible words, and I believed her. She would kill me to get what she wanted. Actually _kill_ me.

I thought of Dan, alone in his cell; I couldn't afford to die and leave him to Natalia's torture. I sighed, and made myself look straight into Natalia's cold eyes. It was hard to do so at first- my stomach lurched, but my eyes settled on hers nevertheless. _For Dan_, I thought.

"I-I don't know where it is," I confessed quickly. "Dan didn't have a chance to tell me before..." I trailed off, not daring to say more, my tongue frozen in my mouth.

Natalia rose from her seat and strode over to me easily. "I need that will," she hissed in my ear. Her body language was becoming more sharp and insistent, matching the tone of her voice. "Tell me where it is!"

"I don't know!" I insisted, my hands twisting nervously in the fabric of my dress. My words sounded weak, and I could see from the look in Natalia's eyes that she didn't believe me; ___wouldn't_ believe me. Even though the words I spoke were all the truth.

Natalia withdrew from me, observing me with a quiet, calculating glare, deciding my fate. Jake stood nearby, and my eyes fell on him. I bit my cheek inside of my mouth. Jake's face had lost its sinister expression, and if I squinted, the boy I thought I knew wobbled into view. In desperation, I sent him a silent, pleading look- but he only frowned and turned his gaze dutifully to Natalia.

The ice princess opened her mouth to speak, and I drew in my breath sharply, afraid of what she would say to me next.

"If you won't tell me what I want to know, readily," she said, breaking the tense silence that had fallen over the room. "I have other ways to make you talk. Ways that are not so-" she paused here, searching for the right word, "-___Pleasant _to deal with." She smirked, and my stomach twisted.

My heart seemed to plummet down to my shoes. ___Torture?_ I thought in dread.

Natalia's eyes glittered evilly, "Your ___grandmother_ was aware of my methods." She shook her head, and clucked in mock sympathy. "Foolish old woman. She couldn't even fight back when I poisoned her."

Wait.

_What?_

My mind stopped working.

I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe.

___Natalia poisoned Grace?_

Somehow, through the mix of horror and fear that threatened to engulf me, Grace's voice whispered back the words that had haunted me for weeks. "It wasn't E..." And suddenly it clicked into place, deep in my mind.

Ian.

All this time, Grace had meant ___Ian__._ Ian hadn't killed my grandmother as I'd feared. _Expected_ even. Instead, my grandmother's killer was the embodiment of evil standing before me, dressed in hypocritical white; a ruse of girlish innocence that concealed her poisonous soul.

A wave of nausea crashed over me, and I swayed involuntarily. My legs crumpled beneath me as I staggered back in horror.

Jake caught me before I hit the ground, his hands surprisingly gentle as he steadied me.

"She doesn't know where the will is, Natalia." He said quietly.

Natalia glared at Jake, but kept silent; quietly accepting his words.

"You killed my grandmother?" I gasped, shoving Jake's gesture of help aside. My voice was choked with tears that threatened to spill down my cheeks, and my emotions spun wildly. "Why?" I managed weakly.

"She got cocky." Natalia said simply. She inspected her nails, frowning slightly at them- she buffed her fingernails against the fabric of her dress. "Your ridiculous grandmother tried to prove that she was better than me; that ___she_ should rule this place." Natalia gestured about the castle room. "Hah," she snorted. "Just like my ___perfect _brother." This, she spat in disgust- "Weak, spineless, and delusional. Ian has never had the stomach to eliminate the competition, and yet he's still in the lead." Natalia leaned in as if to reveal a secret, and I shied away, revolted as she whispered sardonically into my ear. "I have a plan to fix that."

"W-what do you mean?" I asked, my voice shaky despite my best efforts to control it.

Natalia smiled and reached into one of her long white sleeves. I sucked in my breath as she withdrew a small vial of menacing-looking liquid and held it up to the light.

"You see this?" She asked lightly, waving the vial in front of my face. "One drop will make me more powerful than any of you." She unscrewed the top of the bottle, and tossed her glossy hair over a shoulder triumphantly.

I sneaked another frantic glance at Jake. He was glowering, but this time, his grim attention was fixed on Natalia.

She snapped her fingers at me, and I leaped back, startled.

"Pay attention, maid." She barked. Swiftly, she crossed the room and hovered over a small table laden with a bottle of rich wine, and several empty goblets. With delicate motions, she added a drop of the liquid to one of the cups. I felt my muscles stiffen involuntarily; my senses going numb and wooden. ___Was Natalia going to kill me?_

Natalia held out the poisoned drink with a look on her lovely face that froze the blood in my veins.

"Of course, if I'm to rule, I can't have competitors." She said conversationally. "My brother is getting nosy, and we can't have that. He will be returning home from the ball soon... you shall give him this glass of wine, as a sort of ___gift_ from me, my dear girl."

My eyes widened in horror as I realized what she meant. "No!" I blurted, "I won't do it!" I felt like someone was squeezing my throat shut. I couldn't breathe.

Natalia's eyes flickered coldly.

"What was that?" She asked me quietly.

"I won't do it." I whispered, my defiance the last thing I felt I had left.

Natalia laughed at me.

"You are a stubborn Cahill fool," she spat, "-just like your grandmother." She snatched my hand with surprising speed, and dug her nails into my palm. The pain rippled in my flesh, as if fire danced on my skin. I gasped as blood began to run down my hand, dark droplets spilling onto the floor.

"You ___will ____give _Lord Adrian my gift," Natalia snarled through her gritted teeth, letting go of my palm. I clutched it to my chest, and tried to keep the hot tears from falling.

"Or-" she paused for effect, and I felt as I were the one being poisoned by her sinister gaze. "-I'll kill your bratty little brother."

Natalia smiled brightly, and raised the glass high. "Cheers." She toasted.


	14. Chapter 14

**(A N) **

**Just kidding, I don't have time to write an author's note today... ;)Oh! Go check out my amazing friend poptropica.1997's new story, Alluring! I'm helping beta it, and it's excellent. :D **

**Reviews are loved...Ya hear that? LOVED!**

**~Enjoy! **

I ran at Natalia, determined to inflict the same damage on her that I felt on the inside.

_Not Dan! Not Ian!_ My mind screamed.

No, no, _NO_!

Natalia's eyes widened in fear for a split second before she quickly regained her calm, haughty demeanor.

In one quick movement, she withdrew a concealed knife, brandishing the weapon with cool elegance. I skidded to an abrupt and wobbly halt, my eyes glued to the blade, fear creeping up and down my spine.

_How many weapons does she carry?_ I wondered as I shrank away from the sinister flash of metal.

"Get back," she whispered coldly, her voice holding a just a minuscule hint of fear. I must have looked pretty crazy when I ran at her, I thought. But I was willing to do anything to protect the people I cared so much for.

Jake grabbed my wrist and dragged me forcibly away from Natalia, even as I struggled in his arms.

"Let go!" I screamed, hating the feeling of helplessness that threatened to engulf me. My tears fell on the floor, splattering and mixing with my blood.

Natalia's face was grim as she pocketed her knife. "Take her away." She instructed Jake quietly.

"No!" I shouted desperately, but already Natalia had turned away, an air of finality in her stiff, quick movements.

Jake hauled me back to the dungeon door and shoved me into the cell next to Dan's. I lunged at the door, the way out- but Jake slammed it shut and quickly turned the key in the lock.

"Jake, don't do this. Please." I begged, my hands clutching the bars. I could feel tears building behind my eyes as I watched him. His brown eyes looked almost pained, and for a long moment, he hesitated. I held my breath. _Was he going to help me? _"Please?" I repeated insistently. My desperation crept into my tone.

Jake's face fused into that hard, distant look that I so hated- he appeared so devoid of feeling, and my heart sank.

"I guess that's a no." I whispered. Bitterness blocked out the betrayal and pain I felt inside, and the glare I sent Jake was frigid.

But Jake didn't answer. Without word, he turned his back on me, slamming the dungeon door shut behind him as he left.

"Wow," Dan commented in the silence that followed.

I slumped to the ground with a groan, my back pressed painfully against the cold bars of my cell.

Dan crept over and stared at me through the bars. "I can see why Lord Adrian bought my circus excuse. You look terrible." He teased half-hardheartedly.

"Not now, Dan." I muttered. I got up, and briskly brushed the straw off my gray dress.

"Maybe...-" Dan said hesitantly, "-They would let us go if I told them what I know."

I gave him a grim look. "Dan."

Dan sighed. "Never mind." He said, his voice quiet and glum. I hated to hear my brother sound like that.

"What _do_ you know?" I asked, examining my injured hand. Where Natalia's long nails had scraped into my skin, trails of dried blood criss-crossed my palm. I hastily licked a finger and scrubbed away at the evidence, wincing as my saliva hit the wound. I looked up into Dan's eyes.

"Grace left us a clue for finding the will in her letter." Dan began.

"The letter you ate?" I asked accusingly, cutting in without exactly meaning to.

Dan nodded, ignoring my scolding tone. "Yes. At least, I THINK it's a clue."

"You think?" I muttered.

Dan rolled his eyes, and leaned forward, using his finger to draw a cluster of dots on the dusty floor. "There," He said when he was finished, sitting back on his heels. "Do you have any idea what they mean?" He asked me of the dots, looking up eagerly.

I bit my lip in concentration, and titled my head to get a better view of the markings.

Something about the way Dan had grouped them, sparked a tiny flicker of recognition deep inside of me.

I wracked my brain, but the answer hung just out of reach in the corners of my memory, taunting me. For a moment, I really thought I had it, but then the memory blew away, like a fragment in the wind.

"I can't remember, Dan." I admitted finally.

Dan sighed, and brushed off the dust off his hands. "Darn." I could tell he'd really been hoping I would. "Well, that just leaves us with plan B."

"W-What's plan B?" I asked warily. "It'd better not involve another chimney."

Dan grinned mischievously. "It might."

"Dan!" I protested, laughing despite the grave situation. I felt immensely grateful that my brother was still here- and in one piece, too. Making me laugh, despite all odds. This warmed my heart, despite our terrible situation.

I'm sentimental that way.

Suddenly, though, Dan held up an urgent hand of warning, and I froze, mid-giggle.

"W-What?" I whispered worriedly. Dan shot me a look that said 'Shut up'.

"Someone's coming." He hissed.

I felt my limbs begin to tremble as ominous footsteps approached the dungeon.

We stood frozen in our cells, waiting in agonized silence as the person on the other side of the door fumbled with the lock.

A moment later, Jake strode in, his expression grim and sullen. I shrank away from my cell door as he approached my cage.

"Time to go." He said simply, unlocking my door. I flinched as it clanged against the stone wall, alarm spiking my pulse.

"No, I won't do it." I whispered, backing up.

"Stay away from my sister, Ugly." Dan yelled, putting up his fists like he was in a boxing match. I tried to look brave for him as I began to struggle with Jake.

Jake ignored my protests, his cold hand encircling my arm roughly.

"Come on." He muttered, tugging me away.

_No_! I wanted to scream, but it was pointless; Jake was too strong, and I knew that this was a battle I would lose. With a deep breath, I forced myself to do what seemed to be the unthinkable.

I followed him peacefully.

Dan's face was a sea of confusion. As we passed him, he lowered his raised fists. "Amy? What-?" I knew he'd expected me to fight harder.

I looked away; I couldn't meet my brother's anxious gaze. If he knew about the atrocity I was supposed to commit to save him, he would never forgive me, whether he liked Lord Adrian or not. I knew Dan would see it as Adrian being a person- a person that I had... killed.

The door slammed shut behind me, blocking out Dan's look of bewilderment, and I felt a wave of guilt rush over me.

_There has to be a way out,_ I thought desperately, even as Jake and I drew nearer to Ian's room. _I won't poison Ian, I won't!_ I silently chanted. _She can't make me._

We reached Ian's door, and Jake halted our march in front of Natalia. I couldn't help it- I whimpered slightly as the Queen of Evil approached me, a seemingly innocent goblet of wine in her lovely hand.

She had changed out of her white gown, and replaced it with one the deep color of blood. I looked quickly away; revolted. She had changed her outfit, as if in celebration of this occasion.

With a toss of her hair, Natalia handed me the drink, a triumphant smile playing at her mouth.

"Remember," she purred in my ear, tracing the half-moon wounds on my palm. "I'm counting on you... don't disappoint me. Alright?"

I shuddered at her closeness.

Visibly trembling, I pressed a hand to the diamond door. Some of the gems embedded there felt slightly indented under my touch, and I wavered there for a moment. Something was tugging at the corners of my memory. The stones' pattern seemed familiar... I peered closer. _Was it possible?_

I realized Natalia's voice was close to my ear, and I jumped back; startled.

"Don't just stand there like an idiot." She hissed. "You have my brother to murder."

**(A N) **

**Hey, if ya'll like my work, go check out my newest story, To Forget...Guess what it's about. ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**( A N )**

**This is it, people! The end. :D I want to dedicate this chapter to everyone... All the lovely readers, reviewers, betaers, encouragers, and friends I've made because of this story make my life SO much more amazing. I love you all! **

**Special thanks to LovelySOS, ALL of the Essence of Cahills gang, quinnyandco, and my long-suffering mother. You guys are truly amazing! Thank you SO much! **

**~Enjoy**

I entered and scanned the room, in which I was about to become a murderer, with weighty trepidation.

Ian's room appeared empty, and a wave of relief lessened my anxiety.

He wasn't there.

I relaxed slightly, and the hard knot of nerves in my stomach loosened.

Suddenly, the cold sting of a knife pressed itself sinisterly against my exposed neck. I froze; nearly dropping the poisoned goblet in my terror. My pulse leaped, hammering against the weapon.

"Don't move a muscle." Ian whispered hoarsely. He grabbed my arm, and spun me roughly around to face him. My breath hitched sharply as the metal weapon dug into my skin.

Ian's eyes were tinged with a bitter edge of betrayal and pain. "Et Tu, Amy?" He asked, disgustedly. "How long have you been waiting for me to let down my guard so you could strike?"

My mouth opened, then closed again in shock. I had no idea how to reply to the angry boy before me.

Ian took my hesitation as confirmation that his accusations were justified, and his upper lip curled in revulsion.

"I'm such an idiot." He said, bitterness heavy in his tone. "How did I not see you coming?"

In one swift move, he jerked the knife roughly away from my neck. I gasped, as the restraint left my throat, and massaged it weakly.

"I didn't do it, Ian!" My protest was jumbled, but I hurried on."I-I mean, I'm not a murderer. Natalia forced me to do this. But I'm not going to do it. Oh! You have to believe me!" I skidded to a verbal halt, frozen under the hate-filled gaze Ian shot at me.

"I expected this much out of my sister, she's wanted me out of the picture for years...but you?" He shook his head, grimly.

"I thought you were different; that you valued yourself as something more than a hired murderer." He jabbed the knife into its sheaf, coldly. "Obviously, I was mistaken."

I clenched my fists, suddenly filled with an anger towards Ian that I couldn't contain.

"You're making this very hard." I whispered, heatedly.

Ian raised an eyebrow. "Poor little thing." He said cuttingly. "_What_ am I making so hard for you? Killing me? I'm sure you'll manage. A girl will do lots of things for money."

I gritted my teeth. "N-Not killing you, -although after that speech, I wouldn't feel quite as wrong about it."

Ian laughed cruelly. "Good to know." He grabbed my hand in his anger, and held it aloft like I was a prize. "My savior has arrived, disguised as a murderer." He drawled.

I yelped in pain, and pulled my hand quickly away. The wounds Natalia had inflicted were still raw and throbbing, and Ian's rough hold caused them to burst into blossoms of anguish.

He frowned and made a move to snatch my hand again. I shied away, hiding it in my skirts.

"Let me see it." He said, his tone suddenly soft. He held out his palm expectantly.

I stared at it dubiously, then shook my head; frustrated and confused by his drastically calm demeanor. "W-Why do you want it?" I stuttered out, cursing the angry tears that were running impudently down my chin.

"Amy." He whispered; a hint of authority sharpening his tone. "Please." He motioned his outstretched fingers impatiently.

"No." I murmured, quietly.

I didn't dare look up to gauge his reaction to my refusal. I couldn't allow myself to be caught by those hypnotizing amber pools; -I had to stay strong.

With oddly gentle fingers, he took my hand from the folds of my dress, and turned it over, tracing my wounds. His touch was electric, seeming to almost radiate heat; soothing my skin with each stroke.

_What is wrong with me?_ I thought angrily; a blush heating my cheeks, as I silently reveled in the feeling of his hands on mine.

"Who did this to you?" Ian whispered. Then his tone grew angry. "Was it Natalia?"

I ducked my head down, and clenched my fist until the pain was unbearable.

"Um...Yes." I muttered, withdrawing my hand quickly from Ian's hold.

Ian cursed, and turned away. "Why did she hurt you?" he asked, after a moment of terse silence, turning again to face me with his intent gaze.

A lock of his hair was sticking up wildly from his forehead, and I felt a sudden urge to tuck it neatly behind his ear.

Instead, I bit the inside of my cheek, and set the goblet of poisoned wine down on a side table. There was no way I would use it.

There never had been.

"I defied her." I said.

Ian raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

I sniffed back a tear, and nodded.

The emotion caught in my throat, and I heaved a heavy, shuddering sigh that quickly turned into a sob.

"She has my brother, Ian." I glanced up into his handsome face, hating the vulnerability I was showing. "She's going to kill him, if I don't give her what she wants."

Ian huffed in irritation, and put an exasperated arm around my waist. "Quit crying." He said uncomfortably. "You're going to stain my suit. Besides, I doubt she'd kill him. What could you, a peasant,_ possibly_ have that my sister could want?"

I stiffened at the unexpected gesture of kindness from Ian, and hastily brushed away my tears. "Dan found a clue to a hidden will;" I said shakily, "And when I wouldn't give up the clue to Natalia, she..." I trailed off.

While I had been explaining the situation, Ian drew me stealthily closer until I was enveloped in a tight embrace.

My head rested on his broad shoulders, and I knew I was blushing as red as Natalia's gown. "Continue." He murmured softly in my hair, his breath warm against my neck.

"Er, t-the w-will," I stuttered, as jittery shivers arose from Ian's dangerously close proximity. "Provides proof that I, and Dan are the rightful heirs to this c-castle."

Ian drew back sharply. "What?" He asked, his hands on my shoulders. "That's impossible."

"That's what I thought." I said, quietly. "But it's true. My family owns this castle. My grandmother tried to retrieve the will as proof, but then-" My voice wavered and dropped to a whisper. "-Natalia murdered her."

Ian's handsome face was a jumbled mixture of suspicion, confusion, and disbelief.

"No, that can't be right, you're mistaken." He insisted, shaking his head. Involuntarily his hands tightened on my shoulders.

"Kabras have reigned here for years!" He let go of me and turned quickly away. For a long minute, he was silent, then three powerful words tumbled out.

"I want proof."

With a deep breath, I took his hand, and led him towards the door. Fervently, I prayed that Natalia and Jake weren't still waiting on the other side.

I opened the door a slit and peered out. The hallway was empty, and I sighed, my tense nerves relaxing slightly as I slipped outside.

The door stood tall, its mysteries evident in the ornate design. Reverently, I ran my fingers lightly over the diamonds, taking note of which ones were indented. Ian hovered over me, his expression dubious.

"Why the sudden fascination with my furniture?" He asked, crossly. "I asked for proof of your lineage, not an examination of my bedroom door."

I ignored him, and pressed the first of the four indented diamonds I had discovered.

Nothing happened.

Ian folded his arms. "Amy. What are you doing?"

I shoved a strand of loose hair behind my ear, and continued pushing the gems inward.

"I-I think that these constellations are the clue to finding the will." I told him, reaching for the last diamond.

"You think?" Ian grumbled, suspiciously.

With a deep, anticipation-filled sigh, I ran my fingers along the last cold jewel, and pressed.

Absolutely nothing happened.

Ian let out his breath, and pressed a hand to his face. "Well, _that_ was a colossal waste of time."

I slumped in dejection. I had been so certain that the door was a clue. Where had I gone wrong?

Ian turned to go back into his room. "Come on, I think I have a plan to get your brother out of my dungeon." He grabbed my wrist to lead me away, but I resisted.

Again, I felt that nagging tug of recognition.

"Wait." I murmured, pulling away from Ian. Quickly, I stepped back, so as to take in the full picture of the door. An entire system of 'stars' glittered there, and I focused my attention to the four I had discovered.

With a start, I realized that together, the diamonds represented Sagitta, the arrow; a constellation I knew from my nights stargazing with Grace.

"An _arrow_." I whispered, in awed realization. Its point was fixed towards two hung paintings of the Kabra children in ornately carved wood frames.

With eager steps, I crossed quickly over to them.

Ian followed reluctantly. "And now you've moved on from doors to paintings." He said sarcastically. "... Lovely."

"Shhh." I whispered, afraid that any noise would cause me to lose concentration.

"Dearest, you do not, 'Shush' Ian Kabra." He said, his old pompous airs surfacing.

I ran my hand along the thick wood frame that held Ian's image suspended upon the wall in baffled silence.

There was no hidden latch, no button concealed in the wood. The polished surface was smooth, and empty of wills.

"Ugh." I snapped at last."Why is this so difficult?"

I closed my eyes, "Maybe Dan was wrong." I whispered dejectedly. "Maybe there isn't a will after all."

Ian snorted. "My thoughts exactly. The Kabras own this castle, not your grandmother."

I shot him an angry, hurt glare. "J-Just shut up, Ian. Please."

I pressed a hand to my forehead. "Why didn't you give me a clue, Grace?"

I was mentally transported back to the day she had died, so many weeks ago. The look in her eyes had been so determined as she sputtered out her strange last words, "Amy, it wasn't E." And then, "Promise Amy, Castle...Promise."

And suddenly, I understood; my mental barriers broke, and a heady wave of knowledge swept over me.

It wasn't E.

Grace hadn't meant that Ian wasn't her murderer, she had been referring to the picture frame. The will wasn't hidden behind _Ian's_ frame.

I turned swiftly towards Natalia's frame. It, unlike Ian's was carved with intricate designs, and I ran my hand along it in growing anticipation.

Just behind a carved rose, my hand caught on a hidden latch.

"Yes," I whispered, excitedly. Ian came closer, and laid a hand on my shoulder. "What is it?" He asked incredulously, "Don't tell me that you actually found something."

With trembling fingers, I pressed the latch. It sprung open easily, revealing a drawer, hidden expertly in the carving.

Nestled peacefully inside, was the will.

I gasped, and laughed giddily, "Thank you, Grace!"

"How did I not find this before?" Ian whispered in disbelief. He withdrew the parchment from the drawer, and placed it gently into my waiting hands. "Read it;" He urged.

"This will entitles the Lady Grace Rosemarie Cahill, and her descendants to the castle Madrigal, the title of ruler, and the fortune that goes with it." I paraphrased quickly. A sudden burst of excitement caused me to throw my arms impulsively around Ian.

"Agh! We found it!" I squealed, releasing the startled boy. I bounced up and down, waving the will in delight.

Ian looked surprised, and slightly ruffled by the impromptu hug, "Right, well, come on then," He said crisply, leading me back into the bedroom. "I have a plan."

I hugged the will to my chest, and trotted after him, curious as to what he was going to do.

Once inside, Ian lifted the goblet of poisoned wine from the table where I had set it, and held it up as if he were about to drink it.

"Ian!" I shouted, realizing what he was about to do. With desperate energy, I lunged at him; determined to knock the drink from his hand before he could swallow the evil liquid.

"Amy!" Ian exclaimed, holding the drink out of my reach. "Stop that, I'm not going to give Natalia the satisfaction of seeing me dead, just yet!"

I ceased my frantic movements, and stood still. "I thought you were going to-" I squeaked, as a shudder ran through my body.

Ian rolled his eyes; "I do not wish to die, Lady Amy."

I frowned at the title, "D-Don't call me that."

"Here's the plan." Ian said, ignoring my comment. "Natalia wants me dead, correct? Well, let's give her what she wants."

My eyes grew wide, "B-But!-" Ian held up a hand to silence me, and I gritted my teeth at his dismissive attitude. "I fancy myself a fair actor." He said confidently, "We shall preform a play. The death of Lord Adrian."

I blinked for a moment; then the meaning of Ian's words dawned on me. "Y-You mean, we'll pretend that you're dead?" I asked incredulously.

Ian smirked, "Exactly." He grabbed the goblet and sprawled out on the ground, allowing the wine to spill onto the floor.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps echoing outside the door. "They're coming!" I hissed, frantically.

Ian closed his amber eyes, "You, my dear," He whispered, "Are about to officially become a murderer."

And with that, the door swung open, and Natalia swept in, followed by Jake.

I trembled as her gaze lighted first on me, and then Ian's 'Body'. The will was hidden behind my back and I prayed that she would not notice it. Natalia smiled, showing her white teeth. "Well done." She purred, peering down at Ian. With a deft motion, she snapped her fingers, and Jake appeared at her side.

"Take my brother away." She commanded, a false expression of sadness on her face. "Poor thing, he was murdered by a maid." Her eyes glittered sinisterly. "How tragic." Jake shifted uncomfortably at her side, eyes cast down, refusing to meet my gaze. Natalia frowned, irritated that the attention was off of her. "Well," She hissed to Jake. "Go on."

Jake made his way reluctantly to Ian's prostrate form, and leaned down to lift the body onto his shoulder.

I held my breath, certain he would notice Ian's chest rise and fall ever so slightly as he struggled not to breathe. Ian waited until Jake reached his arms down, then jabbed him forcefully in the chest with his knee.

Jake cried out in surprise, as he toppled over.

Ian leaped to his feet, and saluted an astonished Natalia. "Hello Sister, miss me?"

"Stand up and fight, you worm." Ian danced circles around his felled enemy.

Jake growled fiercely. In an instant, he was back on his feet and running full speed at a surprised Ian. Jake caught him 'round the waist, and hurled him roughly to the ground. Ian's head slammed against the wooden planks with a sickening thud, and he moved no more.

Jake raised his fist as if to punch in Ian's defenseless skull and with a sharp cry, I launched myself at him. My momentum sent Jake tumbling away from Ian. He lay stunned for a second, and I took the opportunity to punch him in the face.

"That's for trying to drown me!" I shouted, my emotions spiked with adrenaline. I raised my fist again, and brought it down on his bloody face.

"_That's_ for betraying my family!" I screamed, sobbing wildly. Guilt overcame my anger as I saw Jake's battered features, and I hesitated; the fist I had meant to break his nose with, hovered uncertainly in the air.

Jake's arm shot up, grabbing mine in a crushing grip, and I gasped as he used my frame to bodily lift himself upwards.

My other hand clenched around the will that I had somehow managed to keep hold of during the heated tussle, and I sucked in my breath as he shoved me roughly against a wall.

"Finish her, Jake." Natalia said coolly.

I shuddered, and stared into the dead brown eyes that had once made me melt inside. Blood ran in streams along Jake's face, and his chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath.

"Please, Jake." I whispered, frantically, my eyes darting from Natalia, to Ian, and then back to Jake. "D-Don't do this." His dull eyes sparked for a minute, and I dared speak once more. "_Please._"

Jake leaned in, and my heart leaped with hope. "I'm sorry, Amy." He whispered. My eyes widened, "W-What-?" There was no time to say more, for suddenly Jake's strong hands were encircling my throat.

I struggled frantically in his grasp, choking and coughing as he steadily squeezed the life from my lungs.

My vision began to blur, and darken; and panic overcame me. _No,_ I screamed inwardly, _This isn't happening, I can't die! _

Suddenly, Jake's choking grip released, and I crumpled to the floor, wheezing, and clutching my burning throat as I forced air into my empty lungs.

Through my fuzzy vision, I saw that Ian had Jake in a tight headlock. Jake's face was scarlet, and his efforts to fight off Ian were weak.

I groaned, and shakily got to my feet. My head pounded, and I felt woozy from lack of air, but I wanted to be ready to fight.

Suddenly, I felt the sharp point of a knife against my throat, and I froze. "I wouldn't move if I were you." Natalia breathed in my ear.

I locked eyes with Ian, and shook the will in my hand a fraction. I prayed that he would understand what I wanted him to do.

Ian's eyes widened, and he nodded, slightly. With a deep breath, I sent the document, that so much rested upon, sailing into the air.

Chaos erupted as everyone scrambled to snatch it. Ian reached forward as it floated down, and held it aloft.

"Now," Ian said, his tone commanding, "Give me Amy or I'll kill your boyfriend, here."

Jake gurgled, batting feebly in Ian's grasp. Natalia snorted. "Go ahead and kill him. I could care less about that idiot." Jake's eyes grew round, although I couldn't tell if it was surprise, or lack of air that caused them to bulge.

Natalia dug the knife into my skin, averting my attention painfully away from Jake, and allowed a trickle of my blood to cover the metal. "Make no mistake, brother." She hissed, "I _will_ kill her to get what I want."

Ian's eyes locked on mine, a silent question filling their amber depths. _Should I give it to her? _

Suddenly, Jake headbutted out of Ian's grasp, and launched himself at Natalia and I, with murder-filled eyes.

Natalia gasped, and backed up, tripping over her own feet. The blade of the knife lifted from my neck seconds before Jake slammed into Natalia, forcing her against a wall.

"Go ahead and _Kill_ him?" He shouted, his hands wrapped around Natalia's throat. With violent anger, he began to shake her roughly like a rag doll. Her amber eyes were wide with shock, and she gasped for breath.

"I thought you loved me!" Jake screamed, "I thought that when all of this was out of the way, we would be together."

I saw a flash of silver in Natalia's hand, "No! Look out!" I cried, just as the knife plunged deep into Jake's chest.

Jake's expression was one of confusion as he slowly toppled to the ground.

"Natalia, Love?" He gurgled, as his lungs filled rapidly with blood.

Natalia's lip curled in disgust. "I could never love a peasant." She said cruelly, stepping over his dying body. She crossed the room, exiting without a second glance back.

I ran to Jake and fell to my knees; wild sobs racked my body. Death hovered sinisterly near Jake's form. I could feel its cold presence creep over me as I sat beside the fallen boy.

"I'm so sorry, Amy." He whispered, his brown eyes full of tears. "So, sorry..." With those words, his eyes glazed over, and he breathed his last.

I didn't love Jake, or even care about him, but what Natalia had done to him, made me sick inside.

"You MURDERER!" I screamed to the room, my voice full of pain.

Ian came over to me, and put a hand on my shoulder. "Amy leave him,..Natalia's getting away."

"I don't care about Natalia. I don't!" I shouted wildly, rocking back and forth.

Ian, seeing that I wouldn't move, wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up like a baby. "Ssshh. It's okay." He soothed.

I clung desperately to Ian, afraid that if I let him go, he too would meet Jake's fate. "Don't go after her, Ian." I sobbed against his shoulder. "She'll k-kill you."

And then, my lips found his. After a surprised moment, Ian set me down on the ground and kissed me back passionately, as salty tears ran in streams down my cheeks.

"Eww..." A familiar voice groaned in disgust. "Stop the madness. I have been scarred for life."

I gasped, and spun around to see my brother, alive and holding a hypodermic needle to an unconscious Natalia's neck.

"Dan, how did you _escape_-?" I asked in shock.

Dan grinned mysteriously. "A warrior never reveals his secrets." He nodded at Natalia's limp form.

"Um, would one of you disgusting love birds mind ending the lip lock long enough to take her off my hands? She's getting heavy."

I blushed scarlet, and wished that I could sink through the floor. Talk about embarrassing. After today, Dan would have enough ammunition to mock me for the rest of my life.

Dan's eyes fell on the will. "You found it, Amy!" He said, excitedly.

"Yes," I replied, thankful for the change of subject. "Grace was right; we do own this castle."

Dan dumped Natalia unceremoniously to the floor, and performed a little jig right then and there.

"We're going to be _so _rich!" He gloated. "Take that, Kabra!" He fist pumped the air.

My eyes fell once more on Jake, lying in a pool of blood, and I shuddered and turned away, shutting out the sight. His untimely death would haunt me for years.

"I'll help you bury him." Ian whispered, as ever oblivious Dan whooped, and danced about us. I looked up into his handsome face, and I smiled, faintly.

"Thanks, Ian." I whispered.

Ian wrapped an arm around me, enveloping me in a comforting hug. "Anything for you."

I grinned. "Really?" He laughed, and kissed my nose. "Well, maybe not _anything._ I am a beast after all."

"Lovely." I muttered, even as I snuggled deeper into his warm embrace.

_The End...Or rather, the beginning..._


End file.
